


LOVE IS A COMPLICATED THING

by Isakindofnormal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isakindofnormal/pseuds/Isakindofnormal
Summary: Emma Swan has been in love with Killian Jones for a while but when her best friend and other mother of her son is surronded by darkness she discovers that she is also in love with her.Poliamory relationship between Regina, Emma, Hook and Robin with a lot of fluff and passion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a weird idea that ocurred to me because i ship regina with almost everyone on the show and i juat have to post it.

Chapter 1- You love me but you also love her?

Emma was going to risk her life for Regina and was in that moment when all the romantic feelings that she has been suppressing since the beginning came out. But the feelings for her pirate never stopped.   
She understood then.  
She has found her True Love but she has also found her soul mate. Her happy beginning and the yin to her yang. Hook and the former Evil Queen, her Killian and her Regina.   
Once in front of Hook she kissed him and told him: I love you! But I also love her and I would give my light or my live for the both of you! I promise I would explained to you, it’s complicated. I love you!  
After another passionate kiss between them she kissed Henry and hugged her parents and embraced the darkness looking into Regina’s eyes, dark brown eyes against blue-green ones.   
-I love you, love is sacrifice and I would sacrifice myself for your happiness. You have worked too hard to lose your happiness, be happy.   
And Emma was transported to another realm, letting behind a dagger with her name engraved on it. 

SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ 

Regina knew she has to go into action mood, she has to save the Savior, her savior and she has to do it fast. She was so lost in her mind that almost missed Killian grabbing the dragger and commanding Emma to come back.   
-That’s not going to work pirate! She is in other realm, she is not coming.   
-Because of you! Is your fault! –Killian didn’t knew why he was so mad at Regina when he knows that Emma has made her own decision but he has to blame somebody –What do we do?  
Robin hugged Regina and kissed her temple and that relaxed Regina enough to start thinking: we have to go where she is, where she has gone.   
They went to Granny’s but Regina poofed herself into the Charming’s apartment and grabbed Emma’s blanket. Once in Granny’s again she noticed everyone looking at her.   
-I have her blanket, we can go after her.   
But of course Zelena was causing problems and they had to stop her to grab the wizard wand and go to where Emma was but the Evil Queen and Captain Hook were on a mission, mission to save the savior. 

SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ 

Camelot was a total adventure. After they saved Merida of dying in Emma’s hands, Emma wrapped Regina in her arms so tight that Regina felt all the love in the world coming from the blonde and after the former separate from the hug and smiled at her Emma went to Hook and also hugged him, and he also felt all the love coming from this woman that has stolen his heart.   
Emma gave the dagger to Regina: I know you would do what is have to be done, I trust you.   
Regina was overwhelmed with all this emotions. First Emma confess her love before disappearing and then the same woman hug her with a passion that she has never felt and now Emma is trusting her with something that can control her and kill her.   
-We have to talk love, I am utterly confused   
Robin that has seen the interactions between his woman and the savior was also confused and almost jealous: Yeah, I want to know what’s going on too.   
Emma signal them to go with her to a secluded area of the forest and grabs Regina and Hook’s hands while command Regina to grab her man hand.   
-I have been attracted to you Regina since the first moment I saw you in that grey suit and I have always loved our playful banter –when she finish addressing Regina Emma rubs the former Evil Queen hand –and Killian –she focus her green eyes on his blue ones- I was also attracted to you since the moment you attacked us –she also caress his hand and smiles at him – and I suppose I started loving you in Neverland Regina and I started to fall from you after that Killian.   
Robin felt a sudden rush of compassion for this woman because he knows what is like to love Regina with all of your soul and he knows in that moment that he would accept whatever he have to accept to make Emma and Regina happy.   
-And you probably don’t feel the same Gina, but I had to tell you. I understood that Killian is my True Love, the one I am supposed to start my happiness with but I know that you are my soul mate, the yin to my yang that means that you are the one that complements me and that is also inside me that’s why we make powerful magic together, that’s why we couldn’t stop fighting or caring about each other.   
Regina was utterly confused, she feels the same way as Emma but she also loves Robin with all her heart.   
-It is…it is possible that Robin is my True Love and you are my soulmate? Is there a way to be with the two of you? –Regina looked at Robin and kissed him and with that kiss he told her that he wanted to be with her and would do whatever he has to do to make her happy –Emma?   
Emma was also kissing Killian and having a silent conversation with him. He wanted to know more, to know if they could be happy, all four of them.   
-There’s a thing…not popular around here or the Enchanted Forest for sure but back in the US, in my world there’s a kind of relationship, a non-conventional relationship.   
The other three members of the circle looked at her with curiosity, encouraging her to continue: It’s called polyamory relationship and it means that you can love more than just one person and be in a relationship with those people at the same time but just with the consent and utterly comprehension of the other parts.   
-So…if Robin, Captain Guyliner and I understood the meaning of the relationship and give our consent we can be together…but how is the dynamic of the relationship?   
-Well, there’s no a certain dynamic but I have this image in my mind…-Killian smiled at her wanting for her to share it with them but she was embarrassed –I am just embarrassed.   
Regina let Robin hand and took both of Emma’s hands in hers and make the blonde to look into her eyes: we are not going to judge you and who knows…maybe we would like that too.   
Emma smiled at her and sat down, signaling for the others to do the same: I had this dream the other night where I was in your kitchen Regina, making four mugs of coffee and going upstairs with them to you bedroom but it was not just your bedroom anymore. The bed was bigger and you were in one side snuggled into Robin and Hook was in the other side with an empty space for me in between you two. I gave the coffee to you and we spent time laughing and having fun in bed and then having breakfast with Roland and Henry and we were all a family.   
After sharing that they just smiled and hugged her: we have to help you take this darkness out and that would give us time to make a decision, don’t you think?   
Emma nodded and kissed Regina on the forehead before grabbing Hook’s hand and returning with the rest of the group.   
Emma was not a patient person but she knows she has to wait for them, to let them think, to let them decide because she loved them and she wanted her dreams to come true.


	2. Making decisions

CHAPTER 2- MAKING DECISIONS   
Two weeks passed since King Arthur welcomed them into his castle and since they were invited to that royal ball. Killian took Emma for a horse ride to get rid of the Rumpelstinkin in her head; Emma saved Robin live and in gratitude Regina tough her how to ride a horse and they made some horse races once the blonde get comfortable riding alone. It has also been two days since Regina shared her memory of Daniel’s dead that worked to set Merlin free of his tree form.   
The next day was the day that Emma and Merlin would go complete Excalibur and get rid of Emma’s darkness and Regina, Killian and even Robin were nervous of what could happen even if they have trust in Emma.   
Regina was deep in thoughts that evening, lying on the bed she shares with Robin. In these past weeks she has been connecting with both Robin and Emma and talking with her man about all the possibilities and they had made a decision that she wanted to say to Emma tonight.   
Robin entered the room and he lay down facing her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and caressing her face with the other. She smiled at him.  
-Are you worried?  
-Yeah, of course I am, I trust her and I believe in her but I also know how difficult it is to get rid of dark magic…I want to tell her our decision so she would have hope, hope that when we came back to Storybrooke we would be a family, we would be happy with our loves and our kids.   
Robin kissed her.   
-You are still sure about this? I would not make something that makes you uncomfortable, you are my priority.   
-Regina, we have talked about this already, I know I am your priority, I know you love me and that you would not love me any less because you love Emma too, as I know you would not love another son we have less than you love Henry.  
-And Roland, Roland is my son too   
-I know, I know   
Regina smiled at him and kissed him. That escalated in a fast pace, Regina’s lips going to Robin’s neck, his arms wrapping around her waist and touching her ass and that made Regina move against his hard erection. Both lovers made passionate sex for an hour but Robin soon fell asleep spooning Regina.   
But after half an hour Regina had to go to Emma, she needed to go to her.   
Emma was heading to her room when she saw Regina getting out of her room so the blonde approached her and she was really happy when Regina wrapped her in a hug and smiled at her when they broke apart.   
-We have to talk, I have made my decision –Emma gulped and suddenly looked very interested on the floor so Regina grabbed her chin and they looked into each other eyes- Eh, is not bad Miss Swan  
Emma took her hand and walked with her to another bedroom and they sat down on the bed, Emma crossed her legs in an Indian style while Regina crossed her legs but they hold hands.   
-I have been talking with Robin in these two weeks. At first it was about our feelings, about our destiny and about how much we love each other –Emma smiled at her dreamy expression and realized that the brunette loved Robin as much as she loved Hook- but then I told him how I feel about you and what I love about you and what I deeply wanted and he told me…oh Emma he is the sweetest man I have ever met.   
-What did he told you?  
-He told me that he want my happiness as much as I want his and if my happiness includes a relationship with you, a family with you and him and Hook then he would do it because he knows I would not stop loving him or being attracted to him just because I love you or I am attracted to you.   
Emma smiled but also realized that Regina has said she loved her…wow, her smile grew bigger and she pulled her queen into a hug and they both lied down in bed, Emma almost on top of Regina: so what you are trying to say is that both you and Robin are ok with what I suggested?  
-Yes, but I want to take things slowly…this relationship it’s going to be knew for all of us, not just us four but also Henry and Roland.  
-I know I know and I am aware of that, don’t worry, Hook still has his boat and I…well I have a house in mind: two floors, open space, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and is near the docks and also have a little backyard.   
-But…if you eventually move in to the mansion why would you buy the house?   
-Cause for a while I want to be on my own and who knows…maybe someday we can give it some use for alone time or something.   
Regina smirked and looked at Emma’s lips, the same lips that have been tempting her from the beginning. She wanted to kiss Emma but she knows they still have a lot to do, they can’t rush things.   
-Can I kiss you? –Emma nodded and Regina pressed her lips against Emma’s that after seconds of shock started laughing –What? What’s so funny?   
-It’s just that…you really smell like forest   
Regina laughed with her –Eh, you smell like sea and boats and I have not complained, i actually like it.   
-I was not complaining –Emma kissed her slowly again- no…not complaining.   
Emma lay the queen in bed and straddle hee hips, making out for a while but they remembered they couldn’t rush things so they sat in bed and put their foreheads together and closed their eyes while smiling. Regina let out a breath and asked the blonde: have you talked with Killian about all of this?   
-Yeah, at first it was difficult for him to understand because as for Robin this is uncommon but when I told him that I was not going to treat him different or that I would not love him less that you he told me that what he cares about is my happy ending and if I was happy with this and he could be with me he was ok.   
-I’m scared of what might happen tomorrow with you Emma  
-Don’t be, I now have a reason to fight this darkness: for you, for Killian, for Henry and for what would happen when we are back in Storybrooke.   
They cuddle for half an hour more and then they parted ways, deciding that they would wait to talk to Henry until they were back in Storybrooke.   
Regina came back to a sleeping Robin and snuggled into his side.   
Emma returned to her room and found Hook, lying in bed, with one of his arms behind his head, shirtless . When he sees her he smiles and open his arms. She go for them.   
-You talked with Regina, love?   
-Yeah…she want to try, actually they both want to try so I suppose once we are back in town we can start this relationship  
-I am willing to try love, I love ya   
-I love you too and please don’t worry about tomorrow, I would get rid of the darkness and we would have our happy ending.   
Emma looked at him with adoration in her eyes and kissed him with passion, his good hand goes immediately to her lower back and she straddles him. She starts to move slowly against his covered 8 inches but soon things goes to the next level and after half an hour they are cuddling together in bed.   
Emma last thoughts are of Hook and Regina, about her future with them. She is going to get rid of the darkness.


	3. Home, finally

CHAPTER 3- HOME   
Emma got rid of the darkness and they returned home after being in Camelot for three weeks, a lot of people from that realm came back with them. Just hours after her return Emma bought the house of her dreams. Killian decided to stay in his ship for two more months so his girlfriend could get comfortable in the house, furnish it and have some much needed freedom.   
Robin and Roland moved into Regina’s and Henry’s mansion the week after their return from Camelot and the four of them settle into a comfortable and happy routine and they decided that Henry would spend every weekend at Emma’s new home. He was happy with their new relationship.   
Their relationship progressed slowly, they knew that this was new for all if them and that this relationship was kind of different and have a lot of people involved so they have to take things slowly and carefully.   
But Emma was finally happy.   
SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ  
*2 HOURS AFTER RETURNING TO SB*  
Emma has been talking with everyone since they came back but after 2 hours of answering questions she was getting impatient so when Killian and Regina came to her rescue she was more than grateful. Hook kissed her on the lips and Regina kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand to not make people suspicious.   
-You should go and talk with Belle, love. Buy that house; I know you have the money ready and is the house of your dreams.   
-Yes, I think that’s a great idea Emma, Henry would be so happy to have his own room and he can design it and paint it with you or with all of us.   
Emma smiled at the thought of Henry being happy about having his own room in her other mother’s house so she kissed Regina’s cheek and Hook’s lips and went to his son that was talking to Violet.   
-Hey kid, do you have a moment?   
-Of course ma’- Henry waved goodbye at his friend and went out with his blonde mother that was suddenly nervous- what’s wrong?   
Emma looked at him, confused: What? Oh, no, everything is ok. Actually I wanted to ask you if you would come with me to your grandfather’s shop so I can talk to Belle and convince her to sell to me that house we saw on the newspaper.   
Henry’s face lights with excitement at the mention of the big house.  
-Yes ma’, of course I would go with you and when you buy it I can finally start planning designs for my room, I have to choose the paint and the furniture. It’s awesome.   
-Yeah and your mom and I can help you choose the furniture and paint the room together –thinking about Henry’s room and about the possible future family an idea came to Emma’s head –you know, you can choose one of those beds that have another one under it so you can invite friends to sleepovers and they can sleep in your room.   
They walked together through Main Street until they reached Gold’s shop. Once there they found Belle at the back of the shop sitting beside Rumple, taking care of him.   
-Belle, can I talk with you for a minute?   
-Of course Emma, tell me. Hi Henry  
Henry says hi but goes to the back to sit with his grandfather and read to him.   
-Belle, I want to buy a house that is in your husband possession so is also yours, can we sign a contract so you sell the house to me? I have the money in here and if when he woke up Rumple needs more I can give him the rest of the money.   
Belle agreed to sign the contract so they wrote one in half an hour, Emma gives her the bag with the money and Belle goes to her home to let the money and pick up the keys. Once she is back Emma hugs her.   
-The house is fully furnished but in a vintage way so you would probably want to change it. As you probably knows the downstairs area is open and upstairs you have three bedrooms, two bathrooms. There’s also a basement with another room and a garage in the big garden.   
-Yeah, I would probably sell the furniture and thank you for the description.   
After a few more minutes Henry and Emma let the shop and met Hook, Regina and Robin at Emma’s new home. She gives them a tour of the house, all of them fascinated with the open space, small bathroom on the first floor, with the basement and with the big rooms in the second floor. Henry chose the biggest of the two guest rooms and started talking with his moms about all the possibilities for the bed and desk and bookshelves.   
Emma couldn’t believe her luckiness: 3 years ago she was alone in her apartment wishing for a family, to never spent her birthday alone and now she is in her own house with her 13 years old son and the two loves of her live; she also has her parents, a brother, Roland (she is not sure what he would be in the future) and a lot of friends in town that love her and would protect them with their lives. Yes, Emma Swan considers herself happy.   
-Emma? Are you listening?   
Emma looked at Regina and smiled, discussing the ideas for the master bedroom with her, Robin and Hook. They decided that beige would be a great color with maroon touches and white for the furniture. After having dinner with them at Granny’s she went with her parents to their apartment to spent the night, for what Emma hoped would be the last time.   
She woke up the next day at 7:30 a.m. because her phone was ringing, it was Regina.   
-Gina? Is 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday, what do you want?   
-I know dear, Henry had this brilliant idea last night so we came to your house and took all the furniture into the front yard with the help of my magic and our boys’ strength. The dwarfs told us that it is safe to enter and leave town so now a move in company would come in an hour and buy your furniture.   
Before Emma can say anything Henry is at the phone: Hook and Robin are picking the paint for our rooms and the first floor so we can start painting it today and you and mom can do some drying spell so the paint would not damage our brains or whathever and this evening we can go with grandma and mom to pick some essential furniture.   
-Thank you kid, I am really touched that you thought about all of this.   
Henry laughed over the phone at something funny she said and they ended the call. Emma changed into fresh clothes and went to the kitchen where her parents were making breakfast.   
-Good morning honey  
-Hi mom –after kissing them both and grabbing a plate of pancakes and some coffee she decided to talk to them- I have something to tell you guys. You know when I told you about this house I wanted to buy?   
They both nodded and Snow smiled: yeah, it was big and perfect for a family.   
Emma chuckle thinking of the day she tells her parents about her polyamory relationship with a pirate and a former Evil Queen. Yep. It’s going to be hilarious.   
-The thing is that I bought it yesterday afternoon signing a contract with Belle and giving her money so Regina, Hook, Henry and Robin are buying the paint and we are going to paint the house now but Henry suggested that you come with us to pick furniture this afternoon.  
Snow face light up with excitement, she was proud of Emma for finally starting a new live, accepting that she is an adult and that she has a family.   
During breakfast Emma also realized that she was pretty comfortable with her parents and she realized that she has accepted that they would never leave her on purpose and that they would always love her.   
-I have to go guys but before that I want to tell you something- they both nodded- i have made a live changing decision that you would be aware of soon but you just have to know that i am happy and very excited about what this would give me in the future. You would be comfortable if i not only was in love with Hook but also with someone else?  
David stayed frozen in place confused, MM was also confused. Regina had told Emma that her parents were very open minded when they were rulers in the Enchanted Forest but that they have never came face to face with polyamory relationship.   
-Just…think about it, I gotta go.   
And Emma disappeared in a poof of white smoke. At seeing her teleport into the front yard of her house Regina smiled, she was proud of Emma’s progression with magic.   
-Well done Miss Swan- Emma used to be mad at Regina for calling her that but now it was a turn on even if Emma knows they would not get intimated for a while –Robin and Captain Eyeliner just arrived with the paint and the move in company would be here in half an hour, so come on, let’s go work.   
Emma rolled her eyes at the way her (?) girlfriend (?) called her current boyfriend but just smacked her arm and made a mental note to talk with Regina about what to call her but now she has work to do.   
They protected the floor and started painting the living room and dining room in white: Henry, Emma and Regina were painting the living room while Robin and Hook painted the dining room that was smaller than the living room. At 10:30 the move in company took and bought the furniture so Emma now have 3500$ more to buy new furniture. The process of painting was absolutely fun for the five of them: Henry’s hand was stained in paint at some moment of the morning so he painted both of his mothers’ faces and they started a painting war: Regina, Robin and Henry against Emma, Hook and Roland and that’s why a process that was supposed to last one hour and a half lasted three hours.   
-Oh, I’m hungry –Emma fell to the floor in a dramatic way and Henry and Roland copied her. The rest of the adults laughed –Seriously, I am hungry.   
-I think I can manage some food in this beautiful kitchen of yours Emma –Emma, which was busy tickling Henry and Roland, stopped and smiled at Regina from her position at the floor- Roland, Henry, care to help me with lunch?   
Both of the kids went with her so Emma stood up and hugged Hook: thank for helping today Killian.   
Then she put her hand in Robin’s: and thank you to you too Robin Hood   
Robin hugged her and palmed Hook’s back: we have to start protecting your bedroom floor and take the white and light yellow paint there.   
Emma and Robin started putting the paperboard on the floor while Hook opened all the downstairs windows. By the time Emma went downstairs she couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face when she saw Henry preparing the salad with the help of Hook, Regina taking care of the meat for the sandwiches and wiping Roland’s wet face while Robin set the table in the backyard.   
Her family.  
-How can I help Gina?   
Regina smiled at the nickname: you can cut the veggies and then distract Roland for a few minutes while I finish all of this?   
Emma nodded, grabbed the veggies, kissed Regina’s cheek and started with her task. She ignored Henry’s confused face when he saw Emma kissing Regina. She made another mental note to decide with Regina when to tell Henry.   
The now big family has a great and healthy lunch in the backyard table. After lunch Robin and Killian offered to wash the dishes, Henry decided to play some soccer with Roland in the backyard so that let Regina and Emma to paint Emma’s bedroom.   
They started doing it in silence but it was a comfortable silence, no need to fill it with banal chatter until Emma decided that this was a great opportunity to talk to Regina about their relationship. Emma grabbed Regina’s free hand and rubbed her fingers against her palm and that caught the Queen’s attention that focused just on Emma.   
-What it is dear? –Emma looked at her and Regina saw a mix of shyness and fear –is something wrong?   
-Oh god no…I was just wondering, are we girlfriends yet or we have to wait until I take you out on a date? And we have to plan on what and when to tell Henry.  
Regina smiled and hugged Emma and once she was calm enough the brunette answered the blonde: I want to be your girlfriend, I want it so much but you know…you are supposed to be a knight and ask me out properly.   
Emma smirked at the playful look on Regina’s eyes and answered: well my lady, my queen, would you go out on a date with me tomorrow in a fancy restaurant with sexy dresses and delicious food?   
Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her, a soft and sweet kiss: yes, Ms. Swan, I would go out with you tomorrow.   
Emma hugged her more tightly against her and kissed her this time asking for access into Regina’s mouth. Moments later they were back to painting but this time Emma put some music on and was playfully bickering with the mayor. Hook and Robin went upstairs to find them on the floor holding their stomach while laughing hard and both of them smiled.   
-Wow, ladies, what is so funny? –Hook asked and with the lack of response he looked at Robin and smirked –you got Regina, I got Emma.   
They kneel down on the floor and started tickling their women that started laughing harder and squirming. ”Stop, stop, please Killian” was what Emma was saying and when Hook backed a little she turned him over and straddle his lap, tickling him in return. Meanwhile Regina: “You are going to pay for this, Robin you are going to regret this” and when he laughed and was distracted Regina did the same as Emma and straddle him. After five minutes tickling them, they kissed them in gratitude for being these awesome and understanding men.   
-Seriously moms? I thought I was the teenager in this family   
They looked at the door where Henry was standing with his right hand over Roland’s eyes. They smiled at him and stood up going to them. Emma kissed his cheek and picked Roland up on her shoulders while Regina kissed his forehead.   
-Ok, this room is ready and the downstairs is also ready so…Henry, Regina and I would go with my mom to pick some furniture and you…just do whatever you want, you are free men   
They laughed at her and Hook kissed her.  
-Ma, can I sleep here tonight? Please?   
Emma bitted her lip, she wanted to spent the night with Hook and let Henry stay the next day until her date with Regina but she can’t resist Henry’s puppy dog eyes.   
-If we found the perfect bed for your room and they are able to give it to us today you can, if not you have to wait until your room is ready.   
-And what are you going to do if your bed is not ready?   
-Oh, going to the Jolly Rogers I suppose   
Killian winked at her and her legs felt like jelly, she really wanted to be alone with him tonight. Regina noticed this so she talked Henry out of staying that night.   
-Actually, after we buy the furniture your mom and I have to talk to you about something important and after that and all the excitement of today you would be K.O my little prince, it’s better to stay in the mansion.   
Henry nodded and they went for that furniture adventure with Mary Margaret. After three hours of discussions Henry purchased a full bedroom set: a mahogany nest bed with another bed under it, a mahogany big desk, blue chair, a bookstore and a dresser. His grandmother bought him blue, black and white bed sheets and Emma also purchased some superhero posters for him. Emma purchased a modern king sized bed with matching bedside table and white bed sheets and the good thing is that she was able to take that home even if the commode and dresser would take two weeks.   
Emma decided that it was time to go and Mary Margaret pouted: but we don’t have anything for your living room or dining room.   
-Don’t worry mom, I still have the old sofa and the kitchen table and I have my laptop if I want to watch a movie. We can wait until Monday, ok?   
-Ok, have fun at your new home baby   
-Oh I will mom –Snow made a disgusted face when she saw the smirk on Emma’s face and that made Regina chuckle –I love you  
Regina, Emma and Henry went to Regina’s mansion and set down on the living room couch, Henry in front of them in one of the arm chairs.   
-What it is why are you so nervous?   
-Well Henry, you know your mother and I have been good friends since Nerverland now?   
Emma smiled when Henry nodded, also smiling.   
-Well, the thing is that I have felt something from your mother since the first moment I saw her, call it attraction, call it affection, call it hate, whatever, I have always felt something for Regina and when I saw her consumed in that vortex of dark magic I had to save her because in that moment –Emma took Regina’s hands and they smiled at each other –in that moment I knew I love her kid.   
-But…you are with Hook and you are with Robin   
-Yes, and that’s the other thing Henry, maybe you are too young to understand love yet but…have you ever heard of polyamory relationships? –Henry shook his head –it’s basically means that you can love more than one person with the same intensity and passion. Feel free to read about it, to think about it and you can ask us questions tomorrow before our first date.   
Henry, even if he was confused, smiled: ok, I would read about it but I am happy, my moms together that’s just cool. I am happy for you moms.  
He stood up and gets himself comfortable in the space between them in the sofa and hugged both of them. Emma wrapped her free arm over Regina’s waist and the former did the same in Emma’s shoulder. They were wrapped in a family hug.   
-Ok, now I am going home but tomorrow morning, around 11, you can come home and we can play some video games, just you and me kid, what do you think about that?   
-Cool, when would my room be ready?  
-In three days everything should be ready –Emma leaned to kiss Regina’s lips –Goodbye beautiful, I would pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow, be ready.   
Emma sent a text to her pirate: dinner and dessert at my house?   
He sent one back: I would be there in twenty minutes; can I have you for dessert?   
Emma smirked at his text, poofed herself to her house and sent him a text back: only if you are a good lad and bring me dinner ;)   
She let the phone aside and started using her new powerful magic to get all the furniture together and put it on her room. When she finished Hook entered the house and she went running downstairs.   
He smiled at her with that seductive smile that makes her legs feel like jelly and that make her kiss him ferociously, her tongue wanting entrance to his mouth and he was willing to oblige.   
-Aye love, you in a rush?   
She smiled but grabbed the bag on his hook, it was Chinese and she really loved Chinese. She thanked him with another kiss, this time less passionate.   
-Ok, let’s eat and have dessert   
This was normal; this was what Emma wanted all her life.


	4. Steamy nights and wonderful dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are not alone anymore Emma Swan, not alone, I promise you we would always have our backs.

After Emma moaned a hundred of times because of Chinese food Killian’s little friend was more than ready to get into action but Emma insisted on washing the dishes, as if it was more important than their passion. He was doing that when Emma moaned again behind him, catching his attention and when he turned around what he saw left him speechless. Emma was wearing a black tight dress that gave him a perfect view of the woman curves and of her creamy long legs ending in black high heels- fuck me high heels may he add. He knew in that moment that he was going to ravish his woman all night: in the kitchen, in the sofa, against the wall and finally in bed.   
-Bloody hell Swan, you look hotter than ever love.   
Emma smirked and moaned again at seeing Killian’s erection. She has been horny all day for no apparent reason and that’s why she was more than pleased with Hook’s next words: I want to make love to u and I also want to fuck you rough in every corner of this house. I want to see your naked body again and ravish you like the goddess you are.   
Killian leaned against the kitchen table and Emma walked slowly to him and her hips took Hook’s attention, he was captivated by them so Emma smirked and when she was in front of him, her breasts against his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck, touching the hair on the back of his neck slowly while kissing him passionately and she moaned when he grabbed her backside with his only functional hand. While he was distracted she moved one of his hands to his crotch and Hook’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He loved Emma’s passion.   
-I loved those words babe and I want you to do that to me but right now –she sensually said those words in his ear- right now I am going to suck you like no other woman has done and you are going to explode in my mouth.   
Killian moaned, his dick pulsating with pleasure. He and Emma had only been intimate a handful of times but those times were quickly wasted with requests of everyone in town except when they were in Camelot but tonight, tonight he knows they would have all night. Emma has never sucked him and it was a fantasy of him.   
Emma moved from Hook’s neck and her hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, taking them away with his boxers and he got rid of them in quick motion but Killian, before Emma could do anything, unzipped Emma’s dress and his cock pulsated again when he realized that Emma was not wearing any underwear.   
-God Swan, I love you, you are so fucking hot love –Killian’s eyes followed Emma’s every movement while she was unbuttoning his shirt, getting rid of it slowly around his strong arms and kissing his chest and when she knelt in front of him, taking all his length in her hands and looking up at him, smirking, he couldn’t resist his groan. Emma kissed the tip of his cock and started stroking him but he was suddenly in a rush so he took Emma’s hair in his hand and Hook –please love, kiss me, suck me, make love to my cock with your mouth please –and Emma took him on her mouth, first it was just the tip, rolling her tongue against it but then most of his length was in her mouth and he could feel her throat. She took all his length in her mouth so her nose was against his pubic hair and she did that a couple of times more . When she pulled back his cock was shining with her saliva.   
Emma made love to him slowly but when he felt his orgasm approaching after ten minutes he grabbed Emma’s hair more roughly and started fucking her mouth, not too rough that she would gap but roughly enough for Emma to lose some air –Oh god love, bloody hell, I am—I am coming Emma   
He exploded in her mouth and she looked up at him swallowing his sperm and he moaned. He put her up and grabbed her by the ass, sitting her on the kitchen table, they didn’t need words. Emma leaned in the table and spread her legs for him, Killian taking some time admiring her body before kneeling in front of her and kissing her pussy, Emma moaned because she was so horny that she was craving attention there immediately so she grabbed his hair and encouraged him to lick her and suck her and that’s what he did, he lapped at her entrance and focused his attention there until she was almost whimpering with need and that was the moment when he sucked at her clit and inserted two fingers inside her, pumping in and out in a fast motion.   
-Oh fucking good Killian, yes, yes, don’t stop baby.   
He smirked and blew some air into her clit before changing his fingers with his cock and his hand went to one of Emma’s nipple. Emma grabbed his neck and put him to her, kissing him roughly and for Hook that was an indication that Emma wanted it harder and faster.   
-You want me to fuck you harder baby?   
She nodded and then moaned loudly when he increased his speed and changed position so he was pumping against her G-spot, the kitchen table was moving and she feared they were going to break it but when he started sucking and marking her neck and pinching her nipple or making it cold with his Hook she decided that she didn’t care, she was enjoying Killian’s cock inside her and she was finally having sex after weeks without him.   
-Oh yes, love, you feel so good around me, around my big hard cock, you like it?  
-Yes, fuck, you are filling me, you are so big baby, I love you Killian, so much, yes, like that babe.  
They continued in that way for five more minutes until Hook touched her clit fast and increased his pumps inside Emma. He felt her orgasm coming because her walls were contracting around him and her torso was rising off the table so he kissed her mouth and she screamed, coming to her high minutes before he emptied himself inside her, spurt after spurt of come filled her. They fell numb after that, Killian lay down on her and they both tried to catch their breaths. 

SQOQCSSQOQCS SQOQCSSQOQCS SQOQCSSQOQCS SQOQCSSQOQCS

Regina didn’t expected anyone that night, she ate dinner with Henry, talked with Emma over the phone to wish her good night and also good luck with the pirate and that made Emma laugh and she said that she was going to have a good night because she was wearing a black tight dress and fuck me high heels and that image send wetness to Regina’s center. Emma hear Regina’s gasp and laughed:   
-I would wear a tight dress tomorrow too baby and this one would only be for you. I have to go so good night but you know that you can call Robin if you are too needy, right?   
Regina laughed and chuckled: I am not that needy dear and he is probably with Roland; it would be inappropriate Miss Swan.   
-You would tell me tomorrow about your night, I am sure. Goodnight baby, sleep tight  
-The same to you dear, remember your date with Henry at 11   
-I know Gina, bye  
-Bye Emma  
After talking with her she saw a movie with Henry and sent him to bed at 11 because he had to have his sleep for his fun day the next day. When he was finally asleep she put herself a glass of apple cider and though about Emma in that tight dress. Regina has always have an active imagination when it came to sexual fantasies and when she thought she could not have Emma and Robin at the same time she used to dream about them separately because of respect to them but now, imagining their possible future sexual encounters she imagined Emma in that tight dress riding Hook but looking at her and spreading her legs for her to delight in the woman pussy while she was being fucked from behind by Robin, yes, she definitely wanted that to happen.   
“I need a cold shower now”-she thought.  
What Regina was not expecting was the knock on her door at 11:30 at night. She had one possibility in mind and when she opened the door she smiled, Robin was there, his blue eyes a darker side than normal. She let him enter the house without any words exchanged between them and she just closed the door when he turned her around and pinned her against the wall, her back against the wall. She smirked at him and kissed him, passionately but not too rough.   
-What can I do for you Mr. Hood?   
Robin grunted because Regina’s knows that he like it when she talks all formal with him and he knows that she likes when he talk dirty to her. He squeezes her ass cheeks and push her up so Regina wrap her legs around his waist.   
-I couldn’t stop thinking of you, of our dirty little time in your vault, how you sucked my hard dick, how I filled your tight pussy and made you come over and over again. I want you baby.   
Regina smiled at him, he knew what she liked: oh god yeah, that time together was perfect Mr. Hood, you were also thinking about the roughly sex we had against one of my vault’s walls the following morning?  
Robin didn’t reply to her, he just kissed Regina’s lips, neck and collarbone. She started unbuttoning his shirt and when she got rid of that, Robin supported her with just one arm while he untied her sleep rob and he gasped when he found out Regina’s lack of bra and just black lacy panties.   
-God, I love your lacy underwear, you are a goddess my lady, you have no idea.   
Regina couldn’t help but mark Robin with her lips, biting and sucking on his neck until it was a purple color and Robin started playing with her full breasts, hardening her nipples. When she was with Robin in a sexual moment the animal side of her resurrected and she left all her manners disappearing.   
Regina made a move with her hand and their clothes disappeared in a purple smoke, Robin grinned at her and said something that sounded like “love your magic” but that was difficult to understand because his mouth was occupied with one of Regina’s breasts. She was moaning, trying not to do it too loud that they would wake Henry.   
-God, fuck me already my handsome man   
Robin grunted and grabbed his cock, lining it with Regina’s entrance and coating the tip with the woman wetness, he entered her in one hard motion and she bit her lip and closed her eyes filling so full and good. They moved slowly at first, Regina’s hips moving up and down off his 9 inches and Robin hips rotating. When he knew Regina was comfortable enough to increase the speed he did that and she followed him but she also started rubbing at her clit, wanting her to come. He kissed those full red lips and she introduced her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues becoming one inmediately.   
-Oh god, yes Robin, please, don’t stop, just like that.   
They continued in a slow speed for a few minutes until Robin knew she was coming and he was closer too. He increased the speed and Regina moved faster against him, her walls contracting against him. The door started creaking so he moved to the other wall in fear of waking Henry up and the movement made Robin’s cock to hit Regina’s G spot and she came hard and fast, he stopped her loud moans with his mouth and he filled her cunt with his warm sperm. He put her feet on the ground and sat down on the stairs, sitting her against his lap.   
She kissed him softly: what a lovely surprise, dear.   
He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing circles around her hip. Regina gets down from her orgasm and realizes that they were at the stairs naked, she teleported them to her bed.   
-Here, we would be more comfortable for the next rounds.   
-Oh, how confident of you Madam Mayor –Robin topped her and they started making out in bed, Regina stroking him to make him hard again and when he tried to penetrate her again she flipped them over, sitting on his lap and letting the tip of his dick to touch her entrance- oh fuck, yes Regina yes, ride me baby.   
Regina loved this position; she likes to be in control of every situation and this position gives her the opportunity to set the speed and move freely. She also liked to tease her lovers and that’s why she started moving on top of Robin letting him think she was going to impale herself on his long cock but them moving away. He was getting frustrated and when Robin was about to protest she grabbed his length and inserted it on her entrance.   
-Oh fuck–Robin grabbed her hips and she let him set the rhythm for the first few minutes. She started rocking her hips causing a friction with Robin’s unprotected cock, he grunted and groaned but soon Regina leaned on him and started kissing him, she grabbed his hands and put them on her ass so she could move faster and harder. Robin also moved his hips –you are a master of this my lady.   
Regina grinned and sat up on him again, putting her hands on his thighs so her full breasts were exposed to him. Other thing that she liked while having sex with a man was watching them hypnotized by her movements and this position was perfect for that. And the few women she has had in bed were also hypnotized by the movement of her breast. Robin let one of the hands that was covering her ass and touched one breast, she moaned at the contact and her walls clenched over his cock and that made him been more aggressive because Robin flipped them over and pinned Regina’s hands over her head, securing them with his own hands so she couldn’t move them, he pumped faster in and out of her and sucked on her neck but not rough enough to let a mark on her, he then sucked her nipples and with one hand started rubbing her clit. Robin was also a man of power; he also wanted to be in charge sometimes.   
Regina was in heaven, her vision was blurry and she knew she was going to have a powerful orgasm again and Robin knew it too: come Regina, come for me baby, all over my cock, my lady.   
Regina screamed in pleasure and almost passed out with the intense of her orgasm, Robin following her soon after.  
Robin lay in bed and put Regina to his chest, they both drifted to sleep, naked and in love.

SQOQCS SQOQCS SQOQCS SQOQCS SQOQCS SQOQCS SQOQCS SQOQCS

After recovering for that powerful orgasm Hook helped Emma out of the table and his girlfriend took him by the hand to the stairs, wiggling her hips sensually so before she could reach the stairs Hook was fucking her against the wall, . Emma wrapped her legs around his hips and moved in a fast speed with him, both in sync because they were now familiar with the other person body. Emma reached two orgasms before Hook collapsed inside her and he took her to the sofa, ready to fulfill all the fantasies of earlier.   
He sat down on the sofa and put her on his lap: When I recover, I want you to ride me, Swan, I want to see those beautiful breasts bounce in front of me love, and can you do it for me?   
Emma grinned at him and kissed him while stroking his big cock, she loves the power that this position gives to her and she also loves to please her man. When Killian was hard again she started to rub her own clit, moaning loudly and Killian decided that he was ready so he took his member in his hand and lined it up with Emma’s entrance but she stopped him.   
-New rule for this round, you can’t touch me with your hand or hook but you can with your mouth, I set the rhythm, understood pirate?   
Killian groaned because he knew he was not going to enjoy that but he nodded watching Emma taking his member inside her and closing her eyes at the hard cock inside of her and opening her mouth, yeah. He was pleased with this love making; he loved this woman with all of his soul so he would do as she pleased. She started moving up and down on him with her hands on his knees and he enjoyed the bouncing of her breasts, sucking one with his mouth while she put her hands on his neck and sucked there, leaving another mark.   
-Wow, Swan, just like that, I love you.   
Fifteen minutes later he was almost there but he knew she was not so he changed the angle and she rubbed her own clit, the not-touch rule still intact. When he saw her rolling her eyes and increasing the rhythm he gripped the sofa tightly and filled her with his cum, Emma collapsing minutes later on his lap.   
They were exhausted so she teleported them to the bed and he spooned her from behind, kissing her shoulder.   
-Goodnight love, sleep tight.   
-Goodnight baby.

The next morning Emma was preparing some pancakes at the kitchen when she felt a hand and a hook wrapping around her waist and Hook’s lips kissing her neck.   
-Something smell delicious  
-They are from a package –Emma smiled, trying to speak innocently even if she knew what he meant.   
-I was not talking about the pancakes. I was talking about you, love.   
She giggle and turned around on his arms and they make out for a while until Emma looked at the clock and separated herself from him, turning around again to take care of the almost burning pancakes.   
-Babe, we can’t, I have problems walking from yesterday thanks to you and Henry would be here in 40 minutes. We have to eat breakfast and get ready for the day.   
-I know love, I’m going to help Belle and the fairies at the library with a problem that they have and that apparently concerns the ocean.   
They ate breakfast and talked about their days and about how strange was not having to solve any magical problems in town.   
-We don’t have any dark one, no evil people at the moment, no magical accidents and just some criminal normalcy I hope.   
-Aye love but the dark things would start when your parents found out about your bisexuality and your polyamory relationship with a pirate and their former nemesis.   
Emma’s eyes get big and scared: I…you think they would not approve? You think they are that conservative?   
Killian hated himself for making Emma doubt herself so he got up and wrapped his arms around Emma’s torso: I think it would take time love, they had never faced something like this before, like you said this is not common on the Enchanted Forest but if they don’t approve it doesn’t matter love, you have me and Regina and Robin and Henry and Roland so please…just be happy until you are ready to tell them, your happiness is more important than what they would think about you.   
-I kind of told them to think about opening their minds to me loving more than just one person…I just hope they can see you are both my true loves.   
Killian kissed her, washed the dishes and went to help Belle and when he was walking down the street he saw Henry almost running to Emma’s house: Hi Hen   
-Hi Hook, is ma at home?   
-Of course she is, she is excited about your day together, she said something about video games, movies in that weird box you call TV and some cooking together. Be careful; don’t let her burn the kitchen.   
Henry laughed and he patted his back before continuing his march, Henry went to Emma’s home. When he arrived Emma was coming down the stairs with some videogames.   
-Hey kid, good morning, how did you slept?   
-Very good ma, I was exhausted but now I am full of energy and ready to have some fun with you.   
-Ok, choose one of this and start the game, I am going to text your mother for a few minutes.   
Henry smiled at her and went to do as told. He put Mario Kart into the Wii and started the game. Sometimes he watched Emma smile at the phone and he heard them talking about something like “I would be responsible” “no, I am not going to burn the kitchen, don’t worry” and “have fun in the forest”  
-Mom is going to the forest today  
-Yeah, she told me that Robin is teaching her and Roland some archery skills and they are having a picnic but she is also going to have a relaxing evening at home before our date.   
They spent the day playing Mario Kart and more Wii games before Emma decided it was enough and they should start lunch, she chose to do some fajitas so she took her Ipad, put the recipe and some music on and Henry and her starting making lunch for two hours, taking their time. They laughed, singed and talked and they didn’t burn the kitchen.   
-Yay kid, that was tasteful and that’s a first for me. Are you having fun?   
-Yeah ma, I am, thank you for this, I needed to connect with you again and thank you for making mom happy too. By the way I read about polyamory and even if I have to read some more I now kind of understand it and I support you, no matter what, I watched some people that practice it too and it seems cool.   
Emma let some tears fall and hugged Henry tight against her chest and he hugged her back.   
-C’mon, let’s watch some Star Wars movies kid.   
After the second movie Emma let Henry reading while she went to change clothes for her date with Regina in two hours. She had a hard time deciding on what dress to wear: one hugged all her curves perfectly and was a deep red color that always looked good on her and the other one was white and loose at the waist; so she went down to ask Henry.   
-Henry, help me please, what do you think your mother would like more? The red dress or the white one?   
-Mom would love the two dresses; she would love you even if you are wearing sweatpants but if you want to impress her choose the red one.   
Emma smiled because that was her favorite dress: you know what your mother is wearing, right?   
-Of course I know it, she asked my help yesterday but I am not telling you a thing, I want you to be surprised, you need excitement on your first date. Where are you planning to take her?   
-I am taking her to a fancy restaurant in Portland and then we would walk to the park where you can see the river, the starts and the mountains and we would also go to the opera, we would be here at one a.m, I hope.   
Henry grinned.   
-She is going to love the date ma’, go change, you have a little more than an hour and you know she likes punctuality.   
Once she was ready, Emma let Henry at his grandparent’s apartment with instructions of staying silent about Emma and Regina’s date or to say that Emma was on a date with Killian and Regina with Robin and that’s why he was there that night. When she was riding to the mansion Emma’s hands started sweating, she was nervous because she wants things to go ok, she wants a relationship with Regina sooo much and she want to satisfy all of Regina’s expectations and she was nervous because she was not sure if Regina would be comfortable leaving Storybrooke even if is just for four or five hours. She knows Regina would love the opera and the fancy restaurant by the river so she just hopes Regina would love the date in general.   
When Emma parked the bug in front of the mansion she summoned some flowers and knocked on the door and her jaw drops at seeing Regina’s black dress that showed all her body and Emma’s eyes involuntarily stopped at the other woman breasts and Regina cleared her throat.   
-Sorry Regina, eh…these are for you, red roses for one of the people that own my heart and for passion and desire.   
Regina blushed and thanked Emma, giving her a kiss on the cheek: I am going to put this on water and we can go in that metal thing of yours.   
Emma rolled her eyes and waited for Regina to come back and close the door and once they were beside the bug she opened the door for the queen and climb in the driver seat. Emma put the car into driving and put some soft rock music on.   
-Are you going to tell me where are we going for our date or I would stay on the dark until we go there?   
Emma smirked but took pity of Regina’s puppy dog eyes and told her: I am not so sure if you would be comfortable…Would you be ok if we left town for five hours more or less?   
Regina considered it for a few moments, she was not comfortable without her magic but she would not need it in the land without magic and she managed to survive 28 years without it.   
-Yeah, I would Emma, where are we going that is out of town?   
-Portland, Maine. A small city with beautiful mountains, river, fancy restaurants and casually today an opera was playing and I thought that you would like it but…I don’t want you to be uncomfortable   
Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and squeezing it: I would be fine Emma, it sounds fantastic to have nice food in a fancy restaurant, to go for a walk and see some nature and I love operas baby, so don’t worry, I would love it.   
And that was all Emma needed to be like herself again, she started to sing the songs on the radio and smiling and that was also everything Regina needed to be comfortable with Emma. For the blondes surprise Regina singed along with her to all Bon Jovi’s songs and after ten minutes just singing they started talking about banal things.   
-I have an idea, I used to play this game with Neal when we went on a car trip, wanna play?   
-What is this game about?   
-Is a question tag game, we have to answer all types of questions, no limits for my part. So what do you say Regina?   
-Deal, it would help me to know you better. Can I start?   
Emma nodded but suddenly started to get nervous, what questions would Regina ask? She hoped they would not be too personal.   
-I would start easy on you dear, don’t worry –Emma smiled at the amusement tone of Regina’s voice, she loves their date so far- What is your favorite food?   
-Oh come on, is impossible that you don’t know that answer, I have to say your lasagna because that thing is absolutely delicious. Next   
Regina blushed at the compliment and smiled: Mine is grilled cheese and a good milkshake, together. What is your favorite color? I think I know the answer   
-Red, definitely. Yours is black, am I correct?  
-Yeah, I knew the answer and yes that is my color. Next question. Favorite sport?   
-Baseball   
-I don’t like sports but I have to say horse riding back in the Enchanted Forest. What is the favorite place that you have been too?   
-Well, that’s more complicated…I think i would have to say New York, I loved the city and the activities.   
-Yeah, I would say Boston, is where I have Henry and I loved the city too.   
-My turn: mountain or beaches?   
-I would say beach but I also love nature   
Emma nodded: beach for me, definitely. You are a dog person or a cat person?   
-I think I prefer cats, they are more like me. What about you?   
-Dog person, I was in one home where they had a cute Labrador that was always by my side and comforted me when I was sad or angry   
Regina smiled and stayed silent waiting for Emma to restart the game or finish it here.   
-Okay, next answer: what qualities do you like in a partner?  
-Oh, well, I like them to be attentive, romantic, and passionate and to have some personality and I prefer blondes with light eyes.   
-Yeah I have noticed it: Daniel, Robin, Maleficent and I –Regina wanted to say that she have nothing with Mal but it would be a lie- I like my partner to be perceptive and to be able to understand me so they would know when to give me freedom or when to give me some love, I also like them to be passionate and with some sense of humor. I am more into brown hair and brown eyes with the exception of Killian, of course, I love his blue eyes.   
-Yeah, I love Robin’s blue eyes too.   
-What do you think is my best physical feature?   
-Your eyes, they can see deep into my soul and they drive me to you, they are a very beautiful color. What about me?   
-I really like your lips and your smile, your lips have been tempting me to kiss you since we met and your smile is the best smile I have ever seen but you rarely smile, truly smile.   
Regina smiled at her and kissed her cheek; Emma blushed and let Regina to ask the next question. They asked light things like: pets, movies, books and secret abilities and where they saw the sign indicating that Portland was 9 miles away Emma started talking about the past.   
-Ok, one more question before we arrive but we have to explain, truly explain, ok?   
-Ok, ask   
-What is your biggest regret? –Regina gulped and looked guiltily out the window because that answer was a tough one, she has a lot of things to regret –You can trust in me Regina, I would not judge you or be mad at you.   
-I have a lot of things to regret Emma but what I know I don’t regret is cast the curse because that led me to Henry, to you, to Robin, hell, even to Killian, to my son and a relationship that makes me happy. I think I regret marrying Leopold, killing all the people I killed but specially my father and Rocinante; I also regret the classes with Rumple.   
-You don’t regret telling your secret to my mother?   
-I regretted it for a long time, as you know, but that was because I was consumed by anger but know I don’t, the fault was my mother’s not yours.   
Emma smiled, took Regina’s hands and kissed the palm.   
-I have always regretted the shitty things I did with Neal because I did it out of desperate situations and because I was blinded by love and I also regret being in jail and not having been able to live all of Henry’s first in live and all of Henry’s milestones. It was so hard, to see the doctors taking him, knew I couldn’t give him a good life and that I would never see him again and I don’t regret giving him up for adoption because I gave him a good life and that made me meet you and Killian but I regret missing so much of his live.   
Regina felt tears on her eyes and she put her head on Emma’s shoulder, trying to give her girlfriend some sort of comfort.   
-I know is not too much and you would probably still regret it but…I have all of Henry’s firsts recorded: his first smile, his first word, his first giggle, the first time he crawled or his first day of school and I also have photos of all Christmas and birthdays. We can watch it together, with him, if you want.   
Emma kissed Regina’s forehead in gratitude but she wasn’t able to talk, a lump on her throat didn’t let her talk and they also arrived to their destination, a fancy restaurant with parking service. Emma let the bug to the parking man and took Regina’s hand in hers.   
-I hope you enjoy the restaurant, is one of my favorites here, well I came just two times but I loved it –when they entered Emma was looking at Regina’s face that looked around in amazement, at the decorations and expensive furniture –You like it, right?   
Regina squeezed Emma’s hand and nodded: we need one in Storybrooke.   
They went to the table and had a nice dinner where Emma made Regina laugh and they shared their usual banter. They talked about the places Emma have been too and about the places Regina wanted to visit and an hour and a half later, at 8:30 they were walking to the theater were the opera was taking place.   
-I have to confess that I have never been in an opera before; I have seen a couple of them on TV with Henry but never went to one.   
-Proud that I would be the first with you on something –Emma kissed her cheek and they took their seats, Regina taking Emma’s hand and putting it on her lap, interlacing their fingers.   
For the brunette it was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen, she has cried two times with the intensity and emotions that she felt but she never let go of Emma’s hand and Emam just looked at Regina’s face and smiled, wanting to feel this happy for the rest of her life. When they were back in the bug Regina took Emma’s neck with her right hand and with the left one caressed her cheek.   
They looked into each other’s eyes and Regina kissed her lips: tentatively at first, still new to the sensation of Emma’s lips on hers but then she wanted access with her tongue and Emma let her enter, moaning and touching Regina’s hip with her hand. Emma’s mind was a blur, not able to think but soon the last part of her date came to mind and she separated from Regina’s lips, whimpering at the loss.   
-I love to make out with you on the bug, is a good place for that but I know a much more beautiful place to kiss and see the starts that I am sure you would love. One more hour and we can head home, you would be at the mansion at 1, I promise.   
Regina smiled and let her hand on Emma’s lap for the rest of the small trip to the hill and when they arrived there Emma decided that they should sit in the car hood and watch the stars.   
-C’mon Regina, I would even lift you like a good knight  
-Oh yeah, I would like to see th-ahh, EMMA! –Emma has grabbed her by the hips and sat her on the bug’s car hood –You never do that without previously warning me!  
-I told ya I would do it –Emma sat beside her, put her head on her shoulder and stared at the beautiful sky –Look at all those starts, when I was young and alone my only distraction was to count the starts on the sky, or the clouds, I learned that there were a lot of them.   
-I used to do this with Daniel, when my mother let me some freedom and he taught me some astronomy, I would teach you and Robin one day. Continue with our game, what is your biggest accomplishment in life?   
Emma looked into Regina’s eyes: to finally being part of a family and not screw it up, to have true love from a lot of people and love them back, without barriers. To love you, Hook, Henry, my parents and baby bro. To have love in live, a family.   
Regina took away Emma’s tear and kissed her on the lips: We are not alone anymore Emma Swan, not alone, I promise you we would always have our backs.


	5. The thiefs and the redeemed villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Emma get to know each other...better. There's a change in the poly dynamic.

Their poly relationship has been going on for almost 3 months and they were happy: Robin and Regina lived together at the mansion and Killian moved in with Emma two weeks ago. They go on double dates that are turning to be not so double, Regina and Emma has their Wednesday’s dates while Killian and Robin spent some boy’s nights with the kids and then Robin and Regina and Emma and Killian has their Saturday’s dates while the kids spent some time with the grandparents that are still adjusting to this relationship, like the rest of town. When they walk down the street they always holds hands: Emma grabs Regina’s and Killian’s hands while Robin holds Regina’s. The town is trying very hard to understand but the four really don’t care.   
When she suggested this new kind of relationship Emma never thought she would be making out in her car with Robin Hood. His hand was on her cheek and his tongue was asking for access on her mouth and she was enjoying the kiss as much as she enjoyed Killian’s kisses or Regina’s kisses. All of the kisses were different: Killian’s kisses were gentle but kind of rough because of his beard and the way he kiss her, always embracing her or cupping her face with his hand was what made her feel secure; Regina’s lips were soft and welcoming, she was a very good kisser and she also cupped Emma’s cheeks with both of her hands when she is giving her a gentle kiss, so she also felt like home in her arms. Robin’s lips were as soft as Regina’s but his kisses were passionate and he gives all of himself in those kisses, she felt she can trust him just with that kiss.   
She and Robin started as indifferent friends, they talked cordially to each other the first months they knew each other and also the first month of their poly relationship because they shared a love for the same woman but in one of the double dates that they always have on Friday, Regina begged Killian’s forgiveness for all the atrocious things she could have done to him in the past and Killian also asked his forgiveness for letting Greg and Tamara kidnap and torture her and they became really good friends, even Emma saw some kind of chemistry between the two of them and persuaded them to get to know each other better because she was hoping that they would eventually fall in love, it would be a great satisfaction seeing the two people she loved the most loving each other too. Emma also decided to give Robin a chance and they found themselves talking about mutual interests: not just their fascination for Regina but the experiences as thieves, the fear of knowing you are going to be a parent, the struggles they have on their childhood because Robin lost his parents when he was little and for some time he was on his own, and Robin found himself learning lots of things about the modern world from Emma that he enjoyed (he likes baseball, football and video games) and Emma found he was a very good listener and they both liked to go run on the woods and fishing on the lake or the ocean. Emma also liked how good he is: he is always seeing the good in people, is compassionate and fought for what he loves as hard as all her other lovers or herself. And he is also sexy, even if blondes were never her type.   
So after learning all those things from each other and enjoying each other company they decided to go running every Monday and Wednesday morning to the woods and back and to go fishing on Thursdays and today was a Thursday after finishing fishing Robin was a little bit thoughtful and Emma wandered why.   
-Why are you thinking Robbie? –Emma touched his shoulder and he gets back to this world again, smiling at her –What happens?  
-Well…I was thinking about my good times at the Sherwood Forest with my parents, the times where we lived in the cabin on the woods, all together, before they died –He touched his hair, a nervous tick that Regina told Emma that he did when he was nervous- The three of us would go to the lake near the house and go fishing or hunting and that’s what we would eat that day, something that the three of us grabbed together as a family. We would also go hiking or my father would let me ride his carriage sometimes, I just hope they can see how happy I am now and they can see Roland and our family.   
Emma holds his chin in her hand and leaned into him, Robin’s blue eyes were looking at her with sadness and she felt a sudden rush of love. Emma kissed him and he reciprocated seconds later after just seconds of shock, he grabbed her waist and pulled her more into him.   
Emma smiled because Robin’s lips were so like Regina’s but he gave everything of him in that kiss while Regina was a little more apprehensive to be vulnerable because of all the betrayals in her past so she gave less in those kisses.   
-Wow…I am sorry Robin. It’s just that I felt a sudden wave of love for you, you are a good man and you care deeply for the ones you love so yes, I am sure they are proud of you and they are watching you and Roland.   
He smiled at her and caressed her cheek: you know? I can see why Regina is so in love with you…you are beautiful –he chuckled and at the confused expression of Emma’s face he smiled- I am chuckling because I had never felt attraction to a lady that looks like you, I usually prefer dark hair and brown eyes but you…don’t know…must be fate   
Emma blushed and kissed him again but suddenly pulled back and her eyes opened as much as they could: what’s wrong Ems?  
-Regina and Killian…we don’t have their permission to do this, we talked about me with her and Killian but never of me being able to kiss you.   
He smiled and nodded: let’s go talk to them, I would call them.   
While Emma drove to the Town Hall she could hear Robin’s assuring Hook that everything was alright with her and assuring Regina that Emma was fine and that her work time would not be wasted.   
-They care so much about you…  
-I care about all of you too, I’m worried all the time and I am happy when I think of all of you, I just realized that you are always in my mind too.   
Once in the Sheriff parking spot they went to Regina’s office and found that she was sitting on the couch and Killian was also there, sitting beside her and not at the other end that is how they usually sit.   
-Oh, something has changed between you too   
-What? Why you say that, love?   
-‘Cause you usually despite each other and sit on opposite sides of the couch   
Regina looked between them like if she just realized that what Emma said was true and chuckled, pumping Hook’s arm and making him smile and then, when she looked at Emma and saw the smile on her face Regina’s knew that their relationship was going to improve that they.   
-What is that you wanted to talk about, dears?   
Robin put his hand on the small of Emma’s back and pushed her gently to Killian and Regina and she sat beside Killian while he sat beside Regina. She took both of Killian’s and Regina’s hands in one of hers and, instead of taking Regina’s free hand, Robin put his hand on top of Regina’s, Killian’s and Emma’s hands.   
-You know we all have improved our friendship and now you too tolerate each other…well I would say that you do more than tolerate each other, you are now kind of friends and I even saw some sexual chemistry  
-Em-ma, you are rambling baby, get to the point please   
Emma smiled and nodded, squeezing their interlaced hands: Robin and I also found in each other good friends and fishing companions but today I…I kissed him Regina, and I am sorry because we never talked about that as a possibility and I don’t know if you would be comfortable Hook.  
Killian kissed her lips and actually tasted Robin forest essence in Emma’s lips but he wasn’t disgusted by it as he thought he would be.   
-Actually love, I wanted to propose a change to you, I want to date Regina too, I want the four of us to date, well sorry lad but I am not into men, but I can date you and Regina and he can date you and Regina as well and you and Regina can date me and Robin as well.   
Emma just let a huge smile into her face that could rival the sun and hugged the other three, her other three lovers because she was happy. She found herself realizing that she needed the three of them in her life and not just because all of them make her feel loved and all are family to her but because she shares a strong bond with each of them. They all understand what it is to lost your first love and held it in your arms while he or she die. They had all lose parents or be abandoned by their parents or be brutally harmed by people that were supposed to care about you.   
-I can’t live without any of you, well of course I can but…I don’t want to. All my life I wanted to found a family, a place where I would be comfy, secure, confident with myself and happy and I found it in you, in each of you, in all of you together –She turned to Regina and grabbed both of her hands and kissed the knuckles –with you, my Queen, I share a magical bond stronger than any bond that could exist, soulmate’s magic I think and that’s why we were able to do those huge magical things together, that’s why your magic worked to me touching you, we were meant to be together, I am sure. We share True love too, I am sure.   
Regina hugged her and try to clean her eyes because Emma made her cry but the blonde woman just kissed her face and then her lips, saying I love you without words and then turned to her other side, to Killian.   
-You, my pirate, were a pain in the ass the first time we met but then you stole my heart, you risked a lot of things for me and tried to save me so many times, you changed your boat, your precious Jolly Roger, for me and sacrificed so many other things for me, love is sacrifice and I would go to Hell and back just to save you. I love you and I am sure we also share True Love.   
Killian grabbed her hand and kissed it and then Emma kissed him too, with the same amount of love shared in that kiss. Killian was sure in that moment that he was so whipped by her, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
Finally Emma stand up and went to Robin side, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands. Before saying anything she asked for Regina’s permission with her eyes and the queen just nodded because she was not jealous, not at all, she loved that their loved ones shared a moment and wanted to fall in love.   
-Robbie, my thief I suppose –they both laughed at that- in this two months I have learn so many new things about you: you are a good man that always protect the ones that are in need even if you don’t know them, you always try to see the best in people and you are a great father for Roland, and Henry and you are also a gentlemen with me or Gina, even with ZeeZe even if she tricked you. That’s what I like in a men and I am falling in love with you.   
The four of them hugged again and then Emma and Gina sat on one end of the couch with Regina sat on Emma’s lap, both of them facing their two boys. Regina cleared her throat and looked at Robin adoringly.   
-Robin, my soul mate, my outlaw men, you helped me smile and see the light when I was facing the darkness again after losing my son, but you saw something in me and fought for me. You are strong, passionate, funny, courageous and a person worth of everything good that happened in your live. Thank you, for everything you has done for me in this two years, thank you for accepting this foreign relationship just for my happiness. I love you and I am sure we are True Lovers   
Robin fought tears and smiled at her lovingly; Killian patted the leg of his best friend and smiled at him: Regina made her look at him by touching his chin. She smiled at the pirate.  
-My filthy pirate, I used to call you that because of jealousy I suppose but I want you to know that even if I think you can take more showers I also think that you are very attractive and that if you love someone you love her fiercely and you would go to the end of the world for that person and I hope that one day we fall in love and you would go to the end of the world for me.   
Killian looked at Emma and the blonde knew what he was asking with just that look and she nodded, giving him permission to kiss their brunette lover. Killian leaned towards her and she leaned towards him and their lips met in the middle in a loving kiss; his hand cupped her face and his hook reached for her hip and she puts her hands in the back of his head and caressed his hair. After feeling the love their parted ways and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and the blonde puts her hands on Gina’s waist.   
-You, the most infuriating woman I have ever met, the other mother of my son, my savior, the daughter of my former nemesis and step-granddaughter –the blonde girl chuckle and put hide her face on the brunette’s neck mumbling something that sounded like “complicated”- yes, a complicated story indeed my savior, but the truth is that I was attracted by you for the first time we met and when you were there for me after everyone tried to kill me, when your magic activated mine, when you saved Henry you reached a special place in my heart and I fall in love with you. I am sure that you and I share a magical bond, call it True Love, call it soul mate magic, call it whatever but what I know is that I don’t want to live without any of you three so yes, I finally have a happy ending.   
Emma kissed her passionately and told her: not a happy ending, is a happy beginning my Queen.   
-Aye loves, I think the same as ya, you are my true love Swan, my happiness and I am in love with you and I don’t know what we are, your majesty, but I know that I am falling in love with you, our banter and the way you love.   
-Totally the same my ladies, I fall in love with you when I met you R’gina, it was love at first sight, you are my soul mate and I would love you forever and with you Emma, I fall in love slowly but I adore your passion, your light and pure heart and the way you would die for the ones you love. I hope this last forever.   
-Would last forever mate, for sure. –Killian hugged him- You are my best mate and you have to last forever like me because you have to help me with these two lass.   
They smacked their heads and pouted.   
-Eh, what do you mean with that?   
-I’m just saying that once we all live together like we talked about and you too have those bloody hormones or get pregnant you would be a handful – and at the mention of pregnancy and living together the four of them smiled- Aye! I want that   
Robin nodded and interlaced their hands.   
Emma suddenly had an idea: I have an awesome idea just now! What about we do a trip with Roland and Henry? We would go out of town, do activities that the six of us would enjoy. I think is perfect because in that trip we can taste this family thing: we would rent a van and share a hotel room and do things as a family and see how it goes.   
The four of them nodded and smiled. Ready for their first vacation as a family and ready to plan it all.


	6. Swanqueen

Robin and Killian are in the “modern world class” as they liked to call it where they would learn history, literature, how to use a computer, a phone or the microwave, they also teach them modern vocabulary and some politics. They go there twice a week for three hours.

 Emma’s hands are handcuffed to her bed in her house and her eyes are blindfolded. She is waiting for her brunette girlfriend to appear so they could start a game. She has been waiting for ten minutes already and while waiting she couldn’t stop thinking about their first time together after their second date.

_“Henry is at a sleepover in Marc’s house. Robin is with Roland in the mansion so they could spend some one on one time and Killian is with his crew having drinks and spending time in the Jolly Rogers so that leave Regina and Emma to have a date, their second date but this time planned by Regina._

_They had a picnic on top of the hill with Regina’s special lasagna, one that Emma never tasted but that was delicious, grilled cheese sandwiches and tiramisu with a bottle of red wine. While they were eating Emma couldn’t stop touching Regina and Regina couldn’t stop marking Emma._

_-I need you to take us to my house Gina, I need to kiss you, to taste you and make love to you my love, please._

_Regina didn’t need a second request because she cleaned their picnic basket and made it disappeared to what Emma assumed was Regina’s mansion, wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and were transported to Emma’s bedroom in a cloud of purple smoke. When they arrived there they were in their underwear near the bed. Regina hug Emma stronger and kiss her lips but after a few minutes  Emma changes the position of her arms so that it is Emma who has her arms around Regina's waist and they fall to the bed and thus; interwined, they took off their underwear._

_When Emma let Regina be the one on top is when the brunette knows this is Emma’s first time with a woman so Regina lay beside her so they are at the same level and make Emma look at her: this is your first time with a woman, right baby?_

_-Yeah…I mean…I kissed Lily but I was 15 and definitely not ready to have sex so we just made out and I touched some boobs and ass but nothing else, not until Neal and not with a woman before._

_Regina can’t help but smirk at that because the Evil Queen part of her wanted to be Emma’s first: I am glad I can be the first woman pleasuring you –she starts kissing Emma’s neck while touching her breast and pinching her nipples and when the blonde is a mess beside her is when she straddle her again- I want to make you feel good baby, so just enjoy my mouth on you._

_Regina’s mouth descend to Emma’s boobs, kissing around her aureoles and biting at her nipples every few seconds, her hands wander around Emma’s waist and legs, never touching her center. That make Emma let some frustrating moans and grabs Regina’s head, making brown eyes look at green ones: I.need.your mouth.down.now_

_Regina smirks and kiss her neck: patience is a virtue my love, a virtue I am going to teach you._

_And that’s how Emma spent other twenty minutes feeling Regina’s mouth and tongue everywhere, literally everywhere, except from her center and when she was going to flip them so she could be on top and put their clits together was when Regina’s mouth kissed her clit and licked her center from one hole to the other in a very inappropriate way but in a way that made Emma scream in pleasure and soon she was a mess. Regina licked and sucked and then sucked her clit while inserting first one, then two and then three fingers in five minutes._

_-Oh god Gina…arggg –Regina loved how Emma responded to her, how vocal she was and how her hips couldn’t stay still and she has to force her to be still with her arms –Yeeeeeees!!”_

Emma’s thoughts stop when she feels the bed moving with another person weight, what means to Emma that Regina isn’t wearing high heels.

Their game today was to guess what Regina was wearing without being able to touch or see and if Emma’s guess is correct Regina would take a piece of clothing and Emma would be able to kiss it, if her guess is not correct she would be punished.

-You have no high heels but I know you don’t want your pristine floor to get dirty so I am saying you are wearing boots –soon Emma feels Regina leaving the bed and she hears her taking her shoes off, Emma smirks and tries to control her arousal –I was correct your majesty?

-Yes you were my savior, now you may kiss

Emma waited until she felt Regina’s toes near her mouth and gave a tentative kiss and Regina didn’t made her kiss her more because she knew Emma don’t like feet that much.

-Next guess, princess.

Emma says dress and as soon as the word leaves her lips she felt _something_ smacking her breast, not strongly but delicately. And Emma knows what Gina is wearing but she wants to feel that riding crop on her again so she says suit and that made Regina smack her in each of her nipples, on her stomach and on her navel.

 Emma let a moan.

-Sorry for my idiotic behavior your majesty, you are wearing riding pants, am I correct?

In a matter of seconds Emma feels Regina straddling her hips but not making contact and when she try to make it Regina smack her legs: no touching, just kissing. If you don’t follow the rules Miss Swan, you would stay in here for an hour feeling aroused and very very frustrated.

Before she can say anything she has Regina’s cunt on her mouth so she lick, suck and kiss as much as she can while Regina direct the moves. While her lips are licking her hole the brunette’s walls contract around her tongue and Emma touch Regina’s clit with her nose and that made Regina cry in pleasure. The queen never screams, she just let out a cry and she stops breathing.  Regina falls beside the blonde on the bed and let a happy sight.

-Next guess and you would be a lucky lady baby

-I know you are wearing a shirt that was previously inside your pants and a vest that I bet makes your boobs looks phenomenal and that’s why I am going to beg your majesty to take the blindfold away and let me watch you on that outfit.

Regina took the blindfold out of Emma’s eyes and Emma lick her lips when she sees Regina’s boobs perfectly tight and almost coming out of the also tight shirt. On all fours Regina advances toward Emma like a hunter to its prey and when she is straddling Emma’s stomach she take off her vest and her shirt, grabs her boobs and put them in front of Emma’s waiting mouth. Emma enjoys five full minutes of making love to Regina’s breasts and finally she feels her hands free from the handcuffs and they go as if they were on their own to Regina’s waist and turn her around.

-Now, can I properly fuck my queen?

-Yes, you may

Emma conjure a small purple circular vibrator and she insert it inside Regina’s cunt and spent half an hour kissing Regina’s from her lips to her navel and back until she is grunting and almost crying that is when Emma sucks at her clit and insert two fingers inside her.

-FUCK, Emma, please, I need to come!

With a flick of her wrist the vibrator left Regina and Emma has a strap on attached to her waist. She kiss Regina’s lips and penetrate her what makes the queen’s hips to jerk. When a lustful idea come to her mind Emma marks Regina’s neck and whisper in her ear: can you ride me like you ride your horses?

Regina let a guttural moan, her hips jerk again when Emma thrust inside her and she wraps her legs around the blonde’s waist and straddle her hips. The dildo left her vagina and she left a groan at the loss but Emma soon insert it again and moves her hips in sync with Regina’s.

-Fuck Regina, I love you –Gina smiles at her and bend over so she can kiss Emma’s lips whose hands go immediately to Regina’s butt –are you close?

-Yes Miss Swan, I am close

Regina increase the speed and cry in pleasure after five more minutes but Emma doesn’t come so Regina flick her wrist, the dildo disappear and is replaced by her mouth that made Emma come in a matter of seconds.

They lay in bed after the amazing sex, Regina’s head in Emma’s chest hearing her heart beating at a rapid pace. She smiles and nuzzle Emma’s neck who kiss her forehead. Their phones vibrate on the nightstand. They know who has sent a text.

-Grab just your phone dear, I don’t want to move.

Emma do as told and open the group chat she has with her lovers. She sees the pictures of her naked and handcuffed that Regina has sent to their men  and can already picture them with a hard erection.

**My pirate: Girls, you having fun? Class finish in fifteen, if your libido is finally at bay can you meet us at Granny’s for dinner?**

**Robbie: isn’t fair that u ladies are having fun without us. I wanted at least a show to enjoy babes.**

**My pirate: aye mate, so unfair.**

**I am starving, heading for Granny’s now**

**Emma: we were bored and childfree so we had some fun, don’t worry we would have so much fun on the trip ;) Gina says hi and yes, we meet you there in 15 cause I am totally starving too.**


	7. First family trip

After their heart to heart on Regina’s office the four partners returned to their activities and decided to have dinner the next day with the kids to talk about the trip. Robin went to check on Zelena’s pregnancy and pick up Roland from the woods where he was with the Merry Men. Emma went to her house with Hook and started dinner for them and Henry and Regina finished work and went back to the mansion to start dinner for her and Robin and Roland.

The next day they told the kids how much they love each other and how much they all love them and that they want to have bonding time on a trip, the six of them together. Roland jumped on his stool and hugged Henry, begging him to say yes and his new big brother couldn’t say no to those dimples. They were excited but…

The arguments about where to go for their first family trip were a lot and mostly between Emma and Regina and Roland and his family because he wanted to go to Disney but the rest of them decided to let that trip for the next year but didn’t want him to know so they had to dismiss it. Henry wanted a literature trip. Regina wanted to go to a lot of museums. Killian wanted ocean. Robin wanted nature and woods and Emma just wanted to have fun and bonding time. So after a week of arguments Emma found the perfect trip for all of them and sent a text to the group of iMessage that she have with all her partners and sent a text.

**Emma: Found the perfect place for the trip. We have dinner at the mansion? A sleepover maybe? XoXo**

**Gina: okay dear, be here at 6, dinner should start at 7. If you are good I would think about you and our pirate staying the night with us. Love you all**

**Emma: unfair (sad face)**

**Robbie: can’t wait to see the place, hope have woods xoxo**

**Gina. And museums**

**Killy: and sea, ocean or lake, love**

**Emma: yeah yeah, I hear all of you the first times. Shut up and back to work.**

**Love you all.**

That night, after dinner at the mansion, Emma put some papers on the table in front of all her family. She has pamphlets of museums, of a Wildlife Refuge and photos of the city. They all inspected them and looked at her, waiting for her explanation.

-I was looking on the internet the other day on my lunch break and closed my eyes and put my finger in one of the places in the map of the United States and my finger pointed to Concord, New Hampshire and when I started checking the place it was awesome –she smiled and grabbed the photos- these are photos of the Walden Pond State Reservation: a huge forest surrounded by huge trees and flowers, there’s a lake where you can do kayak and swim and –she looked at Henry and grinned- you would not believe this kid!

-What? What it is Ma?

His eyes were big and he scanned the photos but nothing came to his mind so Emma just chuckled and gave him the pamphlet.

-Read it out loud please.

-Henry David Thoreau, (“How awesome is that!”) was an American essayist, poet, philosopher, abolitionist, naturalist, tax resister, development critic, surveyor, and historian. A leading transcendentalist, Thoreau is best known for his book Walden, a reflection upon simple living in natural surroundings, and his essay "Civil Disobedience" (originally published as "Resistance to Civil Government"), an argument for disobedience to an unjust state. If you want to explore a replica of his house and know the exact same place where he would write and read you have to go to the Walden Pond State Reservation or to the Concord museum and you will learn a lot more about him –he grinned at his Ma, that was beside him, and hugged her middle – Oh, it really has literature and history, it’s awesome Ma!

-I thought you would like it and there’s also a couple of museum in the city for us to visit Gina and guess what Tarzan?

Regina rolled her eyes at the mention of the nickname that Emma gave their little son when they found him running on his underwear and nothing else trying to climb a tree in the backyard, but she couldn’t help the smile on her face when the boy opened his eyes big and asked “what?”.

-In the museum you can do a Lego build family hour, it is awesome right?

He jumped and screamed at Emma “you are awesome Ma” and Emma stayed in shock when the boy called her that. Regina was not surprised because he called her Mommy the other day and when Robin told him that he has a biological mom out there in heaven he said that he knows but that he has a mom, a ma` and a mommy and he also has his Papa (Robin) and his Pook (that is a combination for Papa Hook). Roland took the poliamory like something completely normal and that gave them a lot of tension off of their shoulders.

-Oh Roland I’m glad you like it and there’s also a Wildlife Refuge called Great Meadows that I thought would be fun to see for all of us, a little adventure with animals.

-I love the idea Em, there’s forest, wildlife and nature, good job

Robin kissed her cheek and went to inspect the photos with Roland.

-Thank you baby, I really love the museums and the fact that you included the best for all of us. Here it said that you can learn the Concord’s history, see art treasures and it also has the Henry Thoureau’s essays. And look at these photos of the city, is quite picturesque, I’m sure there’s another museum of modern art in here, I’m excited but Em…what about transportation and living arrangements?

Emma smiled: Gina, my queen, for once you are not the only one that knows how to plan: I hired a van with a roof rack and a suite in a hotel that is in the center of the city, near the museum with two bedrooms, one with a king sized XXL bed and the other room with two twin sized beds and have a parking spot for the van.

The former Evil Queen looked at Emma with adoration in her eyes and kissed her soundly on the lips, what makes Roland close his eyes and Henry do gagging noises

-Perfect, so I just have to pack mine and the kids suitcases and comfortable clothes.

Hook was silent, very in fact, so Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek: what’s up Killy?

-Where’s the sea or the ocean in this trip, love? You thought about everyone needs except mines?

-That’s not true, there’s a lake and rivers and we would do some activities in them and I also has a surprise for the end of the trip, I was just going to tell you but you are quite impatient, love. I am not going to tell you what it is exactly but it includes the Ocean, ok? Just be patient and let me surprise you, I wanted to do something special for you as a thank you for opening your _old_ mind –she said with a smirk- to this and as a reward for how good of a boyfriend you are either to me or Gina.

-I’m not complaining, I have two beautiful ladies by my side and two awesome lads that I love like sons and my best friend by my side.

Killian smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her front against his chest and kissing her passionately. Emma smiled too. She was excited about this trip and was thrilled to know that the rest of her partners and her kids were also excited.

CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ

Regina and Emma decided that, since they were the most used to driving (Robin learned a month ago and Killian couldn’t drive properly because of his hook), they would take turns driving: Emma would drive for the first hour and a half and Gina for the other hour and fifteen minutes.

The trunk was full with Henry, Emma, Killian and Regina’s suitcases plus the food containers. Henry was in the far end of the van playing with his PSP and beside him were Roland and Robin’s suitcases plus a bag with snacks for him and Roland. Robin, Regina and Roland were in the middle of the van with Roland between both adults reading some books and playing with some board games and that left Killian beside Emma playing with the radio stations and driving his girlfriend crazy. After 45 minutes of every member of the family doing their own things Roland included the rest of them: MA, POOK, I BATCHING SHARKS! I IKE THEM

Emma laughed at the childish vocabulary of Roland and Killian’s eyes shinned at the knowledge that even if Roland was a forest boy he also loved the creatures on his beloved sea.

-You know what lad? I once faced five sharks while I was sailing the wide sea, they tried to destroy my Jolly Roger but one of my mates had to kill ‘em, they were beautiful Roland and we were so sad that we have to kill them but they were dangerous for my men.

Regina fixed his curly and unruly hair and kissed his head when he looked sad at his Pook: We would go to the local Aquarium after the museum, ok? They would probably have sharks, would you like that Hen? –after getting no answer for the teenager playing his game his mother smacked his arm- Are you even listening to me?

-Sorry, totally shut off, can you repeat your question mom?

Emma smiled at the polite ways of her son, he was an incredible smart kid and she was proud of him, more so since he was relaxed and comfortable enough to be a moody teenager and not worried about a magic incident or a member of his family in risk of dying.

-Would you like to go to the aquarium after the museum this evening so your brother and Killian can see sharks and other ocean creatures?

Henry’s face lightens and nodded excitedly: Of course I want to; I have always loved aquariums, right mom?

-Indeed you did my darling, I remember when we went to the aquarium in Augusta and your big 5 years old eyes shinned when you saw sharks, whales and all types of fishes for the first time, I remember you saying that you have found Nemo.

Henry blushed and Emma had a proud smile on her face, she made the right decision when she gave him for adoption, he had a good childhood and Regina loved him more than anyone in this world, well, probably as equally as Roland now. She herself loved both of her kids like she had never loved someone, she was proud of every milestone they did and she can’t wait to have more kids with her partners but she knew she has to be patient, they have all the time in the world and because of their magic she and Regina aged slower than the rest of non-magical people.

When the first hour of the drive passed Henry started complaining that he was starving and needed food and while Regina was giving him and Roland some snacks for the next half an hour until they have to stop to eat lunch she was blaming Emma for Henry’s need to eat every hour.  

-It’s not just my fault Gina, Neal also had a big stomach and he also helped create the kid you know?

The mayor did a disgusted face and nodded: I am well aware Em, but he is not here to blame so…it’s all on you now

All the presents in the car laughed except for Roland that was too little to understand much and Emma just pouted and focused on driving. For the next half an hour Roland asked Hook questions about his time sailing and his adventures with the kraken and Henry stopped listening to music and was interested too in what Killian was saying.

-Ok, troop, we are here, we would eat lunch, fill the gas tank and go back on the road for another hour and then we would be in our destiny just in time for the museum at 3 and…at what time did you reserve in the aquarium Gina?

-At 5 so that gives us time to see the museum closely, do the Lego build up and walk the short distance to the aquarium and then go back to the hotel restaurant at 7:30 to have dinner.

-‘K, perfect babe.

We left the car to eat some cheeseburgers and relieve some muscle tension. After half an hour Gina gets into the driver seat, put some classical music on the radio and let Henry on the passenger seat while Emma sleep a little in the far end of the van.

CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ

When Robin opens the suite’s door the first thing that Emma noticed were Henry and Roland’s surprised faces with the television, the Jacuzzi, the small kitchen in a corner of the room and the big windows that gives them a perfect view of the picturesque city of Concord. Henry immediately run to the nearest door that happens to be the small bathroom and then he found the door to his and Roland’s room with two twin sized beds, a big wardrobe and it also haves the big windows.

-I LOVE IT MA”! THIS SUITE IS AWESOME!

-Kid, can you please not yell, we can hear you from hear

Gina smiles at Emma, thanking her with her eyes about not letting her be the uncool mom all the time so the blonde just wrap her arms around her waist and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Robin also hugs them and Hook joins soon after. Being wrapped in all her lovers’ arms make her feels secure and content. But soon their bubble is broken by an excited Roland wanting to go to explore the city and museums.

So they went to the museum, this time they walked: Emma was between Regina and Killian, holding the hand of Regina and linking her arm with Killian’s one. Regina did the same with Robin that also had Roland on his shoulders and Henry was taking pictures: a selfie of the six of them, he took one of his four parents, multiple pictures of Roland on Robin’s shoulders and pictures of the town because he found it quite unique.

Once they were into the museum they found themselves fascinated by different things: Henry immediately went to the Thoreau and Enderson section of the museum because his manuscripts and the different typewriters and quills; Regina went to the history part so she would learn more things about the local history; Hook and Robin were drawn to the war artifacts while Roland just run around the different sections, Emma followed him, keeping an eye on him and checking all the sections quickly. Around 3:45 they finished watching the museum and Roland grabbed Robin hand and rushed them to the Lego activity.

Henry helped Roland build a castle with Legos and the parents joined them after a while so half an hour later, at 4:30, they had the perfect castle kept in a box so the boys can take it home.

-Who is ready to see all kind of sea animals??

Roland, Henry and Killian exclaimed a confirmation and the other three adults in the group though that they not only have two kids now but also another one in Killian. They left the museum and walked the short distance to the aquarium and this time Emma and Henry were ahead of the group, the blonde’s arm over Henry’s shoulder and they were laughing about something. Robin’s arm was over Regina’s shoulder too and Killian’s arm wrapped around Regina’s waist while Regina’s arm was around Robin’s waist and in the other she was carrying shopping bags. Roland was beside his father, holding his hand. People stared at them, but they didn’t care because they were happy, comfortable and secure in each other’s arms.

Once in the aquarium they pay for the two hours tour plus the half-an hour dolphin exhibition. They started with the “small fishes” of every ocean imaginable then went to the “big fishes”  part, where they saw sharks, whales and killer whales, seals, sea lions (Roland laughed hard at the name because according to his logic that animal has nothing in common with a lion and they couldn’t help but laugh too), the last part of the aquarium from the inside was remains of extinct fishes and after the two hour explanations they went outside to see the dolphins and seals show and they asked for someone to swim with them so Emma raised Roland’s hand and they picked him because he was the youngest of them all.

-Ok, what’s your name little fish? –Roland giggle but said his name so the lady took him to change into swimsuit and they returned and get into the pool- Roland, we are going to greet them, you have to bring your hand to the dolphin and you wait until he sniffs you and when he approach you then you can pet him.

Roland was nervous and he was looking at the tier where his parents were and they encourage him so he did as told and after a few tense minutes the dolphin started making funny noises and let Roland pet him. Emma took some photos. The coach let Roland get on the dolphin and the animal started swimming. And finally the show was over.

-GUYS, DID YOU SEE DAT, DID YOU?

-yes Rol, that was absolutely amazing lad, I was deeply jealous

Henry ruffled Roland’s hair and gave him a pat on his arm: yeah bro, that was sooo cool, it was funny right?

-Yes, it was sooo funny, at first I wad nervous but then the dolphin really was my fiend and he seemed intelligent.

While they were walking to the hotel to change clothes and go to the hotel restaurant for dinner Roland, Killian and Regina were chatting about dolphins and whales; Robin and Emma were laughing about something they saw on the street and Henry was talking with Violet over the phone.

It was a funny family evening. They couldn’t wait for the next two days.

CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ

**WARNING: be aware that there would be sex between four people in love.**

That night while the kids were sleeping in the other room of the suite the four members of the relationship started kissing and touching each other, they were captivated by the loving aura that surrounded the room. In the four months of their relationship they have not have sex together: Emma had sex with Killian and Gina, Regina with Robin and Emma but that night something ignited inside all of them and soon clothes started flying to the floor or to chairs, legs tangled with other legs, sweet and loving words were displayed between them and they soon found each other into an orgy.

Emma was in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees and Killian was behind her kissing the back of her neck, her spine, and her ass cheeks and finally kissing and licking her pussy, making her moan loudly. In front of Emma was Robin and he was lying down in bed and on top of him but facing Emma was Regina that was riding Robin’s 9 inches. Emma was hypnotized by the sight in front of her, Regina was pinching the nipples of her boobs that were bouncing in front of Emma. Robin was setting the pace by grabbing Regina’s hips and alternating from a slow rhythm to a hard rhythm.

-Emma, suck her clit while I fuck her, c’mon, show me your skills baby and when I finish inside her then I would fuck you.

Hook groaned at Robin’s dirty words and looked at Emma sucking Regina’s clit, his cock twitched and he grabbed Emma’s hips, rubbed the tip of his manhood on Emma’s wetness and penetrated her in one shift movement that made Emma forget her task and cry in pleasure but soon returned to licking and sucking Regina’s clit.

 Robin was gentle, fucking Regina slowly, teasing her in every way possible, Emma was helping with her mouth and not only because she was sucking her clit but because Killian was fucking her hard and she was moaning on Regina’s clit and that sent a vibration that make Regina shiver.

-Bloody hell Swan, you are so tight baby, you are welcoming my cock so good, I fucking love you.

Emma stop playing with her girlfriend’s clit and look behind her shoulder at Killian, giving him a satisficed grin and rolling her eyes when he hits her g-spot. After five more minutes of both Robin and Emma pleasuring Regina she came loudly and the rest of their partners fear that the kids would woke up and Robin followed her two minutes later, coming inside her. When Killian saw Emma licking Regina’s juices that were mixed with Robin’s cum he came inside her and when he realized that Emma didn’t come he fingered her a couple of times and she finally came.

The boys were exhausted but Emma and Regina found themselves with lots of energy and lust. Emma looked at Regina and kissed her, tongues fighting for dominance and soon the blonde’s hands were on Regina’s breasts and the mayor’s fingers teased the blonde entrance.

-I love you Em-ma –Regina kissed Emma’s neck and then moaned when her girlfriend inserted two fingers inside her inexpertly and then two minutes later Emma retrieved the fingers that were inside Regina and licked them –Oh god, please…

Regina knew why Emma did that so she inserted her fingers inside her girlfriend’s entrance that swear. By this time the boys were hard again and were stroking themselves at the erotic sight in front of them. When the girls finished Killian looked at Robin and grinned and then went to Regina’s side and kissed her on the lips. Robin licked and sucked Emma’s breasts and soon they were doing the same as before but this time Emma was on her back on one side of the bed and Robin was the one on top of her, making sweet love to her and Killian was also on his back with Regina riding him so she could kiss Emma, kiss Robin or kiss Killian and when they looked into the other eyes they felt love, they felt a sweet connection.

Forty five minutes and lots of positions later they lay in bed, Regina and Emma in the middle with their arms wrapped around each other, Robin was beside Emma hugging her from behind and one of his legs around her tight touching Regina’s feet with his own feet and Hook was hugging Gina and his hand interlaced with Emma’s on top of the brunette’s hip. They were exhausted and Robin was the last of them awake so he grabbed the sheets and covered their almost naked bodies (They decided to go to sleep with their sexes covered so they were all wearing underwear in case Roland came to their room in the middle of the night).

CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ

The next day was the nature day as Henry and Hook liked to call it. They woke up at 7:30 because of an excited Roland jumping on their bed that made Robin tickling him and distract him enough for his grils to cover themselves with a robe and when he was calm enough they showered, get dressed, Regina prepared two backpacks with snacks, water, juices and the camera and they went to have breakfast to the hotel restaurant because their suite included an all-in offer and Henry was amused by how much his parents eat that morning.  

They went to the Walden Pond State Reservation first: they parked the van near the reservation and started exploring the forest Robin and Roland in their element. Henry even brought his wood sword to fight with either Killian or Roland and they enjoyed themselves playing for a while and when they arrived to the lake they took their clothes off and get into the lake on their swimsuits: Regina and Hook teaching Roland how to swim and Henry, Emma and Robin playing and splashing.

Emma finally found was she was looking for so she went to the man beside the kayaks and pay for three.

-Guys, came here –they did as told-the better way for us to dry is doing some exercise so we are doing some kayaks races.

-Not fair Swan, I am one-handed, remember?

Emma laughed at him: yes, and that’s why you are riding with Robin because he is the strongest of us. Roland would ride with me and Henry with Gina, how does it sound?

Robin patted his mate back and got into his kayak, Roland chose the red one and Regina and Henry got into the other. At the beginning the race was even because they didn’t wanted to exhaust themselves but soon Henry’s and Emma’s competitive side surfaced and things changed. Henry started to get faster but he was uncoordinated with his mother so they were slower than the others but when they found their rithyms they surpassed the boys kayak but finally Hook and Robin won and Emma and Roland were the last one but for all the adults saying Henry’s and Roland’s smiling faces and laughing was enough.

-Next stop, Henry Thourau’s cabin.

They spent two more hours exploring Thoreau’s cabin and the rest of the reservation but at 12 the kids were hungry so Regina suggested going to the Hapgood Wright Forest and have a picnic.

While they were eating the partners were being affectionate with each other and of course they didn’t care if they were kissing two or three different people in front of other families, they were free to do as pleased but people at the park don’t see it that way and were looking at them like they were freaks but they simple just enjoyed themselves because they don’t give a fuck about what other people think about them.

 After lunch and a resting time while Roland played in the park they got into the van again and drove around town until they reach the Great Meadows National Wildlife Refuge. They get their pass and gave them a phamplet that Henry read: _Roughly 85 percent of the refuge's 3,850 acres is comprised of valuable freshwater wetlands stretching along 12 miles of the Concord and Sudbury Rivers._ _The U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service protects and manages Great Meadows as nesting, resting, and feeding habitat for wildlife, with special emphasis on migratory birds._ _The diversity of plant and animal life visible from refuge trails provides visitors with excellent opportunities for wildlife viewing and nature study. Enjoy your visit!_

-Guys, here it said that we can go waterfowl hunting and see the birds with binoculars. Ma’ is this why you told me to do that hunting think online?

-Yeah kid, I saw that you would need it and told you to do it and Roland can play with the ducks or help his father hunting.

They spent the day carefree, having an amazing time with all the experiences that the Refuge has to offer and they saw lots of species and took lots of photos but at 6 p.m they were exhausted and decided to go to the hotel, order room services for dinner, watch a movie and go to sleep.

When they were putting the kids to bed Roland asked what they were doing the next day.

-That’s a surprise for all of you, we will have a buffet here in bed and then we would go on that adventure. How does it sound?

-Awesome ma!

CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ CSOQSQ

The last day at the hotel they slept more than the previous day. Emma was the first to wake up and a mischievous smile appeared on her face when she found herself facing her girlfriend’s breasts and with her pirate wrapped around her body, feeling his morning erection: she started kissing Regina’s collarbone and touching Killian’s torso. With her free hand she freed her favorite ladies from Gina’s bra and started licking and suckling on them and that made Regina start to wake up moaning and then Emma introduced her hand inside Killian’s boxers and also freed his not-so-little friend that also made Killian wake up suddenly.

-Swan, bloody hell, what are you doing?

-Waking you Killy –Killian turned her head around and kissed her passionately on the lips- Good morning to you too Gina

Before they could continue or wake Robin the same way they heard the kids walking to their room so they clothed and waited for them to jump on their bed, suddenly the mayor and the pirate were very frustrated but the six of them had breakfast in bed and was a very pleasant experience too.

 At 11 they were driving again, Emma on the wheel so she can keep the secret until they arrive to the destination and when they finally arrived to the docks where a big boat was waiting for them Killian kissed her girlfriend hard on the mouth again, as hard as to make Henry and Roland gag and close his eyes and the rest of the group to smile in satisfaction.

-We are going to spend an entire day on this boat. I thought it would be cool if you teach Henry and Roland how to navigate or you and Gina can give us an astronomy lesson tonight and we can explore the island nearby. What do you think?

Killian grinned: I bloody love you Swan, it’s fantastic, c’mon lads, let’s start this wonderful boat. Are you excited to learn Roland? Henry already knows.

The three of them got into the boat and Emma turned to her other two partners: what about you guys?

-It’s not my favorite scenery but we already went to forest and nature so is his turn to saw us his environment –Robin kissed them on the cheek and went to reunite with the other boys leaving Regina and Emma alone. 

 Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and kissed her softly on the lips: Emma, I am ok too, this is going to be a great experience. I just have to sunbathe and watch the kids, easy

Emma grinned: I was afraid that after Neverland you would not want to be on a boat again

-I want, I like the sea and I want to see you in a bikini and our men in their bath suits, is a happy family time Emma, you did great baby.

Emma grinned again and kissed her before holding her hand and taking her to the boat. Killian took control of the helm, teaching Henry and Roland a few things about navigating while Regina, Emma and Robin set the table and prepared lunch. They ate in a table that the owner had put on the outside and while they ate Henry told them about his plans to join debate club and literature club next term in high school and they also planned when to enroll Roland into Boy scouts. After lunch Emma told Killian to take them to the island that they could see in the distance, it was a private island that the owner of the boat also owned and that had rented it to her for a few hours of exploring, diving, swimming, surfing and even camping until early the next morning that they would navigate some more and at noon they would be back on the road and driving to Storybrooke.

And it was a very good family trip indeed: when they arrived at the island rowing they went to explore the mountain, making it a treasure hunt for Roland and Henry and after that, sweating and tired, relaxed on the sand and swimming, teaching Roland some moves and also diving except for Regina that just relaxed in the water and sunbathed. When the sun was setting they started camping: Emma, Robin and Henry take charge of the tents while Killian and Roland created the fire and Regina made some sandwiches and salad and onion rings.

At the end of the day, once the four of them were on their tent and had put the kids to bed and they were hugging and sleeping  naked, the only thoughts on their heads were that they had enjoyed this trip very much and that they were surer than ever about this family.


	8. Large Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new little girls in the family

**AN: this chapter would be confusing for you so I would explain things beforehand: they married, they had kids together. Legally Emma is married to Killian and Regina to Robin and I would explain the change in last names. Margot is Robin’s and Zelena’s daughter (it would be more confusing if I call her Robyn because Robin is alive), Hope is Emma and Hook’s biological daughter, Rose is Regina and Robin’s biological daughter. Henry left to have adventures at the EF. Snow and Charming have Neal and a daughter called Ruth that is a year younger than Hope. You would have explanations on flashbacks.**

Emma is sitting on a bench at the park with a pram and a bag of snacks by her side. Her mother is at the other side of her with a little brunette girl on her lap and they are smiling at the scene in front of them. Roland, at 12 years old, is sword fighting with a blonde 7 years old Neal Leopold Nolan and with Regina and Zelena. The brunette is fighting with Neal against the red-head and their youngest son and David is taking some photos of the scene.

Emma takes her eyes away from the boys when she hears a childish laugh and someone sounding like a horse neigh. Near the swings are Killian and Robin, Killian has a blonde haired 4 years old girl on his back that was the one laughing and they are chasing Robin that also has a blonde-auburn haired 6 years old on his back while holding a brunette toddler in one of his arms. The girl on Robin’s back is a bit bossy but makes Emma chuckle at how similar she is to her mother.

Robin let the toddler in her arms on the floor because she was complaining. The little girl looks around her and when she sees Emma she smiles and runs to her colliding with the blonde’s legs, giggling.

-Ma! Up!

Emma sits the chubby toddler on her lap, kiss her cheek and chuckle because her youngest daughter is as bossy as her half-sister Margot (the girl on Robin’s back) and she knows exactly why, is a family trait that the sisters shares with their mothers. They are in the park near the beach and they have a perfect view of the harbor from here so the girl points to the water and then looks at her blonde mother: Wa, wa! Me, wa!

-You want water pumpkin pie? –Emma grabs the toddler’s sippy cup, the girl immediately drinking as much water as she can –hey, slower kid.

The girl looks at her mother with her light blue eyes, smiles and then points to the group where Regina, Roland, Zelena and Neal are: Mo-my! Z! Roan! Gaddy!

Emma smiles and Snow tickle her granddaughter’s tummy: you know so many names already baby! Who am I?

-Nanny! Uth!–and then Rose change positions on her mother’s legs so she is sitting on her own heels and points to her fathers- Pa! Pook! Ope! Got!

-Yes pumpkin! Those are Papa, Pook, Hope and Margot –Emma says pointing to every member of her family and then she tickles the little girl’s tummy and blow a raspberry on her neck making her erupt in giggles- but you know your name, right? What’s your name baby?

-Ose! Me ose!

-Yes dear, you are our little Rosie posy –the brunette mother grabs the child, that looks so much like her except for the color of her eyes and nose, from her wife’s lap and she sits there instead while she hugs her daughter Rose. The blonde wraps her arms around both her brunettes’ bodies and Regina smiles at Emma and kiss her- I can’t believe she would be 2 in two days, can you believe it?

-Nope but I also don’t want to remember that day, you scared the shit out of me in all Evil Queenie glory there. Me, and the boys too.

-I did not Miss Swan

-That must be Jones Swan-Mills to you Madam Mayor and of course you scared all of us, you also scared Hope, poor princess.

_“Emma, Regina, Killian and Robin were all sleeping in their big bed; Regina was lying on her back, Emma and Robin holding her from both sides and Killian spooning Emma from behind and all their hands interlaced on top of Regina’s very pregnant belly that was keeping their next daughter safe. Regina’s pregnancy has been a rollercoaster with the first months of sickness, the second trimester full of energy and horniness and the last months moody and angry. She was now 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant and the nursery was ready and the hospital back was also packed to take to the hospital._

_Suddenly all the members of the master bedroom woke up because of a piercing scream from Regina that sat up in bed holding her stomach, the first contraction has arrived but it wasn’t that long and her water hasn’t broke yet so they had time. Emma immediately rubbed Regina’s back and kissed her forehead while the boys also kissed her but got out of bed and started panicking and pacing the room. When they were planning Regina’s pregnancy they decided that the boys would take care of calling work, family and the hospital  and checking with the kids while Emma took care of Regina because she knew how this work better than anyone._

_-Guys, guys! Stop panicking, you have done this before, Robbie you have done this twice already so stop panicking._

_-Ug, this is uncomfortable Emma, how did you manage this?_

_-Because I loved my kids and I know you would manage it too, that was the first strong contraction babe, you would be alright for a while but we need to get you into the bath and then drink some juice and go for a walk to help you be more comfortable. Robin you go check the hospital bag and prepare some coffee for all of us, Killian you go check Roland and Hope and try to not wake them yet, then one would call Zelena and my parents and then Killian you would…_

_-Call your father so he knows he has to replace us for the day and replace you for the three weeks of maternity leave_

_-And I would call Will so he knows he has to open the resort and little Jon would have to open the bar this evening and take care of everything for the next month._

_Regina smiled at their obedient men and kissed them both._

_An hour later Regina has finished her drink and bath and Emma was drying her body but before Emma can put the dress that she was going to wear to the hospital on her she has the urge to pee AGAIN, she has been peeing every half hour for the past week and according to Killian and Robin that are the ones that has read What to expect when in labor this is because the baby’s head has dropped to her pelvis and was pressing her bladder. Once she relieved her bladder Emma put the dress on her and her underwear and helped her downstairs where Robin and Killian were talking with Will and David respectively after informing Emma’s parents and Regina’s sister of the situation._

_Before the girls got into the backyard the boys finished their phone calls so Emma sat Regina on the stool of the kitchen island to know what has been done._

_-Ok, Emma, your parents wants to be in the hospital –your sister too R’gina, says Robin- so we called Ashley, Ruby and Dorothy and they would stay here with Hope, Roland, Neal, Ruth and Margot, they told me to call them when we are ready to go to the hospital. Zelena is currently with your parents so when Regina is at the hospital we text and she would teleport them to our room._

_-Ok, thank god the kids would be taken care of._

_-Dorothy and Mulan would be covering for us today and your dad says we should probably hire them full time, but we would talk about that when we have our little jellyfish_

_-I would repeat this just this time Killian, we are not going to call her jellyfish, her name would be Rose Coraline Jones Swan-Mills and I would not tolerate another child of mine with an idiotic nickname_

_-C’mon Gina, Henry is your little prince even if he is 19 and has been exploring the other realms for a year now, Roland is our Tarzan boy and he would always be and Hope is starfish or princess._

_-And Tarzan and starfish are idiotic nicknames._

_-Margot is my little koala because of her need to always be on my back, I think starfish is cute and Roland is as wild as Tarzan my lady._

_-We can always call Rose, Rosie-posy –Emma grinned when Regina’s eyes shinned with cuteness –or pumpkin pie or whatever_

_-I would not call her pumpkin pie, never –Regina rubbed her stomach to relieve some tension and tried to stand up- Emma, can you walk with me?_

_They walked for an hour until Regina’s feet were swollen and she decided to rest on the sofa. While she did this the rest of her partners send a message in a magical bottle to Henry so he at least was aware of her sister’s birth and then they drank some coffee. Hope and Roland woke up when Regina was starting to wake up too and it was 9 in the morning, Regina has been in labor for 4 hours now and they managed to not wake up the kids._

_Roland was almost 10: he still has wild brown hair that reached his eyes, intense beautiful brown eyes and he was in his average height, he was the sportman because he played soccer and tennis and he was very popular in school too. In that moment he descended the stairs holding the hand of his sister Hope, helping her walk downstairs. Hope was tall for her age but very thin and she has golden curls like her biological mother and deep blue eyes like her biological father, her current favorite color was pink and she loved horses and the ocean._

_When Regina was going to greet her children she suddenly doubled in pain and screamed and that made Hope’s lips to tremble and start crying. Emma, Robin and Killian went to Regina and Roland hugged his sister but she couldn’t stop crying, she was 2 and didn’t understand what was happening but Roland has been there when Emma was in labor with Hope._

_-Stop, I am fine, Hope is not! –Regina got out of her lovers arms and went to Hope, crouching in front of her daughter, holding her arms open so the little girl can hug her and when she has Hope in her arms she smelled her baby shampoo and kissed her temple and that made Hope relax –baby, I am sorry_

_-You no sorry mom-my! –Hope took Regina’s cheeks in her hands and gave her a sloppy kiss on her lips –I scewed ‘cos you hut_

_Emma was in between her men arms: Killian’s arm was around her shoulders; her head was on Killian’s chest and both of Robin’s arms were around her so he was pressed against her back and they were all smiling at the sweet scene._

_-Don’t you worry my little princess, I have to suffer to have your sister with us so is a good hurt, ok?_

_-Gud hut? –Hope frowned in a manner that made Regina chuckled at how much her daughter was like Emma –Not powsibowl mom-my_

_All the parents laughed and Roland rolled his eyes at the skepticism of his young sister, he was as book eater as Henry and he absolutely loved comic books and sci-fiction but Hope, even if she loved to play princesses with her cousin Margot, saw everything in black and white colors. She hasn’t developed any magic yet but Regina and Emma were sure she would soon because Neal and Margot did magic at 3 and a half and Hope would be 3 in a month so Roland wanted to see the explanation of his sister whne she realize she can do magic and is not a trick of her family._

_Emma called Ashley to let them know that they would be going to the hospital in half an hour and exactly 20 minutes later and lots of contractions more that made Hope angrier Ruby and Ashley along Margot, Neal and baby Ruth were at the house getting ready for a day of fun._

_When they were at the room in the hospital and the nurses has connected Regina to every machine possible and checked that she was still 5 centimeters dilated Robin texted Zelena, ten minutes later she was in the room with Snow and Charming that was holding a stuffed bear and a pink balloon._

_Things escalated pretty quickly from that because half an hour after their arrival to the hospital Regina received the epidural and at 2:30 p.m. Rose Coraline Jones Swan-Mills arrived to this world with lots of raven hair and very pink skin. Until an entire day later they couldn’t see her eyes but she has light blue eyes, the same as Robin’s and very similar to Killian’s and Hope’s eyes.”_

-For what you are saying, she was not scared Emma, she was just mad that her mommy was suffering –Snow smiled at the sweetness of her granddaughter –is pretty sweet.

Ruth wanted to go down and when her mother let her on the floor she went to her brother and nephew to play with them. Zelena picked the girl up and produced a flower for her and Ruth clapped her hands in happiness, she has brown hair as her mother and the same eyes as her sister Emma and Zelena absolutely adored her even if she denied it sometimes.

After half an hour Regina sat the picnic blanket and Snow started taking food out of the basket. There were favorites for everyone: grilled cheese for Charming, Roland, Robin and Emma; peanut butter and ham for Neal, Zelena and Hope, a greek salad for Regina and Ruth and chicken with ham sandwich for Rose, Killian and Margot. Regina has also brought apple pie for those who want it that includes Emma, Robin, Killian, Roland, Neal, Margot and Zelena. Snow and Ruth don’t like apples: Snow for obvious reasons while Ruth’s dislike is just genetics. Charming doesn’t eat it for respect for his wife but Regina soon winks at him and save him a portion.

While they are all eating in comfortable silence, Emma and Regina busy feeding Rose and Hope respectively, Neal asks a question.

-Robin, why my sister, Regina and Killian don’t have your last name?

Regina chuckled and Emma rolled her eyes but they let the men to relate the events.

-Well, that was a heated discussion lad –he receive a smack from Emma and a death glare from Regina because the four of them knows he meant heated as that they have been having sex for hours before deciding what last names they would use- it’s the truth girls

-Well Neal, I would tell you the story

_“Robin and Killian lay in bed, breathless. Killian has Emma on top of him and Regina fall in between the two men, her hand resting in Killian’s forearm. They had been having sex for two hours, taking advantage of the fact that Roland and Henry are camping with Charming, Snow and little Neal._

_They have been engaged for three months now. Emma and Regina still get tears in their eyes when they think about the romantic candlelight dinner in Robin’s resort at the woods and the walk to the top of the hill where they could see all the city below and how when they turned their boys were on their knees looking at them with pure love, adoration and happiness._

_Robin started: You are both quite unique persons: independent, passionate, loving and beautiful women with sexy bodies and the most precious smile._

_Killian continued: You bright our days every morning we woke up with you kissing us or giving us breakfast in bed and you certainly are the best mothers Henry or Roland could ask for because nothing would ever get in the way of your children’s happiness._

_-We have been together for over a year now and we have been the happiest men in the world and is all because of you and is because of that that we wanted to ask you something._

_The both of them look at each other, Killian nodded and they both ask at the same time: will you marry us?_

_Emma got on her knees and wrapped her arms around both their necks and she soon feels Regina’s arms around them too. They both whisper a yes and the boys put a ring on their ring finger: Killian gave them a very pirate-ish ring, it was a silver band with rubies and Robin gave them a very thin platinum band with a 4 carats diamond and the words love as big as the universe in the reverse._

_It had been three months since that day and they had the location of the wedding and the place for the dinner but they still have a lot of work to do: Zelena and Ashley have to pick flowers, centerpieces and choose the music. They are still making Emma and Regina’s dresses but they boys have their suits. They would get married in three weeks and they still didn’t decided what last name they would use._

_Emma would be legally married to Killian and Regina to Robin but for them they would all be married, they would all wear the same wedding ring and the girls would still be wearing both engagement rings._

_-Guys, we really should discuss what last name we are going to use_

_Robin started playing with the Egypt cotton sheets and looked shyly at his partners: I think I have the perfect solution_

_Regina took his hand in hers and took his chin with her free hand: what is making you so nervous?_

_-I think-he touched the back of his neck but suddenly regained confident –I think we should be Jones Swan-Mills and avoid using Hood or the Losckey because if we eventually open to the rest of the world and if we go out of Storybrooke on a trip or whatever people would laugh at us for using Hood or the losckey because everyone knows about Robin Hood but no one knows that Captain Hook is Killian Jones and that the Evil Queen’s real name is Regina Mills_

_The rest of the people in the room stayed quiet, thinking about Robin’s propositions and thinking that it was a wise decision: ok, so we would be Killian, Emma, Regina and Robin Jones Swan-Mills and Henry would be Henry Swan-Mills but what about Roland?_

_-I want him to decide what last name he wants to use, he would probably would want Jones Swan-Mills but I want him to decide.”_

-And that’s why we don’t have my old last name now, it was wiser to use Jones Swan-Mills.

The kids were soon sleepy and the parents take them home, it was the weekend so Margot stayed at the mansion with her father and Zelena went to her fiancée Chad so they could start planning the wedding.

Once in the house Roland went directly to the living room to play X-box, Robin went upstairs to Margot’s room, Killian took Hope while Emma took Rose to their shared room and Regina followed them to make sure they were all ok. After fifteen minutes the kids were all sleeping and the four parents meet in the hall: Emma hugged Gina and Killian wrapped his arm around both women shoulders and Robin hugged all of them and kissed their forehead too.

-Ruby and Dorothy informed Emma and I about something that we want to discuss with you.


	9. Black problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the Black Fairy in this chapter and in the next two at least. We have what i hope is a decent fuck between our four principal characters and WARNING: anal sex

_-Ruby and Dorothy informed Emma and I about something that we want to discuss with you._

Robin and Killian sat down in bed, Regina and Emma sitting on their laps and wrapping their arms around their necks. Regina sits on Robin’s lap and Emma on Killian’s.

-Ok, what’s the thing that Rubes told you about?

-Well, you had met their three kids, right?

Both men nod and encourage them to continue

-They are biologically related to the both of them, even if any of them have the required instrument to have a biological baby.

-How is that even possible then?

-Well, you know that they were in Oz and magic there works very similar as it works here. They contacted a witch that told them that they could have a biological kid, together, with no need of a sperm donor so they asked her about it and the witch told them that in the green moon Dorothy’s magic would be at the highest power and if they are making love to their one true love they would conceive a baby and that’s how Anastasia was born three years ago. Two years later was the next green moon in Oz and they conceived Stefan and Dean that were born a year and a half ago and are having signs that they would be werewolves as Ruby.

Killian wraps his arms tightly around Emma’s waist and turns a little so he can also faces Regina. Robin has the same confuse expression as him.

-But…we don’t have a green moon in here, loves.

-We are aware of that dear pirate, but we contacted that witch with one of my mirrors and she told us that we would be able to conceive when the next eclipse happens because we actually moved the moon to cover the sun and created an eclipse together when we were saving Henry.

-I always thought that shit wasn’t possible for two normal magic users, I knew you were powerful.

-Ok, so what you are trying to say is that we should have another child and that would be biologically yours and that you should be able to conceive when the next eclipse happens?

-Yes Robin and I know that we have our hands full with Roland starting his teenage years and two toddlers at home but Hope would enter kindergarten by the time the new baby arrives and Rose would be almost three and at pre-school. We talked about having a big family, as much kids as possible right?

Regina stops their wife’s monologue with a deep kiss and when they separate Killian pecks her lips and Robin kisses their cheeks. Robin is actually smiling and Killian is deeply thinking about what his wives has told them.

-I think is a great idea m’ladies. The four of us have works and enough money at the bank thanks to you R’gina and the mansion is big enough for as many kids as we want.

-Yeah mate, you are right, Henry has his bedroom in the basement as he wanted so when he comes back from the Enchanted Forest he would have his own private space, with the spare bedroom if he comes with friends and he told us that he would go to college anyway so he would only use his room when he visits on holidays. Upstairs we have our bedroom, Roland’s bedroom, Hope and Rose’s room and Margot’s room and that left us with three more empty rooms.

-OK, so now that’s covered I wanted to talk to you about a new idea that came to my mind awhile ago.

All of Regina’s partners look at her, expecting for her to explain further into her idea: Well as you know I am reaching 44 and have been running this town as Mayor a long time and I am kind of bored of that and of politics so I thought that maybe I could finish this semester and then take care of the kids for a little bit and after that I want to start a restaurant and I want to be the chef. You know how much I love cooking so I want to start this fashionable restaurant where I can prepare as many apple flavored dishes as I want and that would not be that much expensive.

All three of her partners grin and nod at her. They were not worried that Regina, that was the one of the four with the highest payment, wants to leave her job because they knew Kathryn would do a fantastic job as mayor and that Regina has always loved cooking and apple was her favorite fruit, so why not? They were there to grant her wishes anyway.

Regina smiles and hugs all of them.

SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ SQCSOQ

Three months later the day of the eclipse comes and the Jones Swan-Mills family is nervous but Regina and Emma are the most nervous about it, what’s is logical because they are going to be the one creating this child and they don’t even know if it would work, they don’t even know if they share true love but they would try, because they believe they have true love, because they have hope and that’s why they named their first child like that, because they had Hope they would be good parents and they had hope their love would be powerful enough to create wonderful children.

When dinner come they were alone: Margot was with her mother, Roland was with some of his best friends having a sleepover until Sunday evening and Hope and Rose were at David and Snow having their own sleepover with Ruth.

Regina and Killian (that resulted to be a good help at the kitchen) prepared a salmon dish while Emma and Robin helped with the salad and set the table. They put candles and some expensive wine on the table and as soon as their partners entered the dining room with the salmon they dig in and ate in comfortable silence at first and then they start talking about Regina’s idea for the restaurant.

-I want to start looking for places in a few weeks and it is possible I want it to be near the docks. I would personally decorate it myself. Seafood would be the ingredient in my main dishes but I would also do some Italian and some meat. The desserts would also be handmade done and I would have to start checking for waitress and sous chefs and things like that but first things first I want to think about our future baby.

-Yeah that comes first, but I think you would look hot in chef whites.

After finishing dinner and sharing a final glass of wine they headed upstairs. Robin and Killian looked at themselves and realized that they don’t know what place they would take in this love making. When the four of them are together they always know what to do and they always find a partner to share or to love individually but now they know this is something Emma and Regina needs to make so the four of them can have another bundle of joy to love and to raise together as a family.

Regina lay in bed and Emma settle between her legs, both of them kissing, exploring each other mouths. Emma’s hands gets inside Regina’s blue shirt and touch her breasts and the brunette moans.

After five minutes of making out with Emma, Regina motioned for Robin and Killian to come to them.

Killian position himself behind Regina and starts caressing her abdomen and her breasts before unbuttoning her shirt, slowly and delicately and while he’s doing that she grabs and rubs his erection through his leather pants and he groans.

-Bloody hell my queen, take them off

Regina turns around in his arms and kiss him while she takes care of the buttons on his pants and make him stand up on the floor so he can take them away with his boxers.

At the same time that Killian goes to Regina Robin goes to Emma that is lying on her stomach in bed so he lay himself on top of her and starts kissing her neck, his hands running up and down her sides and finally squeezing her breasts. Emma moans and turns her head slowly so she can bite his earlobe and he immediately grabs Emma by the hips and turn her around so her back is to the bed and he press himself on top of her, locks his hand in her blonde curls and give her a passionate kiss while unbuttoning her white shirt.

-Shit Robbie –Emma says when she feels Robin’s hardness against her crotch –let me take your pants off, take your tank top off pleeease

Robin does as told while Emma slips down the bed so her mouth is directly under Robin’s abs and she can kiss them while unbuttoning his denim pants and she immediately goes into action. She grabs Robin’s hips, getting his cock near her  mouth and taking his dick in her hands she stroke him a few times before getting the tip in her mouth.

-Hmmm

Robin caress Emma’s head and looks at Regina and Killian, they are in the 69 position and they are too focused on themselves to care but Robin is soon too focused on the sensation of Emma’s mouth sucking him and her tongue licking his tip.

-OH god Ems, you are a goddess honey

Emma takes his cock off to kiss his abs and take some air into her lungs before resuming her sucking. This time she is quite more aggressive, sucking hard and taking 8 of the 9 inches into her mouth. She grabs air and this time has the 9 inches inside her mouth, she can feel his tip against her throat and she moans what makes his eyes roll.

By the time Robin is rolling his eyes the other two participants in the love making has finished and are enjoying the view, Killian’s arms around Regina and Regina’s hands in his.

-Oh fuck fuck Emma –Emma is touching his balls so he can come easily and he does, four minutes later he is holding Emma in place and screaming –oh fuuuuck girl

He gets off her and lay in bed, breathing fast and trying to slow his heartbeat but his hands goes like on instint to her stomach and draw some patterns. He soon feels Regina’s lips on his and they kiss to say that they did not forgot about each other. Killian doing the same to Emma.

-I think is time that our Queen and I make some babies

The queen in question is laying on her back in the middle of the bed, Robin in one side of her, kissing her lips and Emma lay herself between the brunette’s legs while Killian waits patiently for Emma’s next move. Emma kiss Regina’s nipples while Regina caress Emma’s back with one hand and caress Robin’s head with the other while they kiss. Emma kiss down Regina’s stomach and navel and finally starts licking and kissing Regina’s secret place: Robin, Killian and her knows that she is quiet impatient and don’t like to be teased but that’s exactly what she does, she licks and bite Regina’s lips and sucks at her clit sporadically.

 While Emma is having her feast Killian gets behind her and penetrates her, protected with a condom because they definitely don’t want Emma to get pregnant at the same time as Regina. At KIllian sudden intrusion she moans and groans against Gina’s core and the brunette stops kissing Robin’s lips and pumping his dick to enjoy the sight of Emma that after recovering from her own pleasure finally fingers Regina

-Oh thank god, you three are teasers

Emma keeps a slow but hard pace, slow because she wants this to be an act of love, of purity between the four of them and hard because that’s exactly how Regina prefers to be taken. Seconds before Regina comes Emma looks at her and they share a look full of adoration and devotion, full of love and passion. When Regina is coming something glows around them and at seeing this expression of love between Regina and her and feeling the hard cock against her g spot Emma also comes, feeling Killian hugging her from behind, squeezing her breasts but not knowing if he has come yet.

After this they lay in bed, recovering for the orgasm but once they all regained energy Regina pass Robin and Killian a bottle of lube and she looks at Emma, smirking and Emma immediately knows what she means. While they were practicing Emma’s magic one day Killian found a magic sex book and they found interesting things, one that gave them the more pleasure was the one that let Regina or Emma change their cores for 9 or 10 inches hard cocks. So Robin lay on his back and starts kissing Regina’s spine while said woman positions herself on top of him and Emma gets on her hands and knees with the erection in full rise, Regina open her legs for her blonde partner and said blonde, after making sure she was wet enough started penetrating her and once she was inside she waited for Robin to enter her backside and Regina screamed, a scream that the rest of the partners were sure the neighbors has hear.

-Oh my god, I am so full of you –Regina kiss Emma that is moving slowly in and out of her, synchronizing with Robin’s movements, when Emma’s out his in and when she is in he is out-Killian, you enter Emma, please, let’s make love with us

Emma stops her penetration and looks back at Killian that kiss her and starts moving so they four start practicing a dance that they learned a year ago: When Robin is out, Killian’s dick enters Emma that simultaneously enters Regina so the pace that Killian takes is the one that Emma also takes and Robin just settle to feel her queen slams against her 9 inches.

Killian comes first and kiss Emma’s neck before separating from her and lying in bed, then is time for Regina, Robin and Emma to come at the same time and once the blonde’s spur enter the brunettes the glow is surrounding them again.

They spent hours making love, Killian and Robin wearing protection so they don’t take a risk and they hope Regina’s pregnant.

At two in the morning, while Regina is on top of Killian and Emma is in front of Robin both of them sitting on the bed Emma grabs her partners hands and says: I love you, you are the best thing that happened in my life, for a long time things didn’t come my way, didn’t come the happy way but this past six years has been the happiest of my life: with you, with Henry and Roland and now with Rose and Hope too. I love you

Regina whip her own tears and hugs them all and tangle in each other arms and legs they drift to sleep only to be woken five hours later by the house phone ringing. Killian that is the one nearest the phone pick it with his only functional hand, still sleepy.

-Aye, who the bloody hell it is?

-Kilian, it’s me, Snow, I am sorry for the early hours but Ruth, Hope and Rose aren’t here- Killian sits down quickly and gasps –the window is open and there are rest of black smoke around it, someone kidnapped our children

Before Killian could respond Regina’s phone rings and Robin pass it to her in his sleep, he, like Emma, is a deep sleeper while Killian and Regina are morning persons. Regina pick up the phone to hear hysteric screams from her sister.

-Snow, we would be there in fifteen minutes, is Neal ok or he has also been kidnapped?

 -Z, calm down please, tell me what happened slowly please-Regina felt Emma’s arm around her waist and Killian’s hand on her back when she heard what her sister said next- What do you mean Margot is gone? A black smoke?

At hearing that her daughter has disappeared Robin instantly woke up waking Emma in the process. The blonde was confused when she saw all the scared faces and she was even more confused when she saw Killian crying.

-Hey, what happened? Who called?

-My sister says Margot has disappeared and her room was covered in black smoke, Robin, we need to go and make sure she is ok, I know she has Chad but he is not comfortable with magic yet and my sister is pregnant, this can affect the baby.

Robin stands up and goes to the dressing room: he put on black boxers briefs, jeans, a black t-shirt and his grey sweatshirt. While he was changing Killian was explaining Snow’s call.

-She told me that the girls were sleeping in Ruth’s room and Neal was in his room and when she went to check on them they weren’t in their beds, the window was open and black smoke surrounded the room so she went to check on Neal and he was there, still sleeping.

That set Regina into action even more than her niece and step-daughter disappearance and Emma was also in protector mama mode. They all stands up and go to the dressing room and change into clean clothes: Emma puts on her jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket, her hair in a ponytail and she prepares her gun and badge; Regina also goes on practical clothes so she puts on black jeans, one of Emma’s red tank tops and her black blazer.

When Robin, Regina and Emma are finally ready they realize that Killian hadn’t moved from his position in bed and that he was staring at the phone with a distant look on his blue eyes. Emma and Regina went to his sides, Emma touching his cheek and Regina hugging his side. He came out of his stupor

-How can they be gone? They are my little starfishes, I can lose them, and they are my life

The rest of the people in the room smiled at him, when you see Killian Jones you see the badass captain of the Jolly Roger but when his family see him they see Killian Jones Swan-Mills the attentive husband, loyal friend and amazing father that right now was deeply worried about his girls.

-We are going to find them Killian and they would be good, they know we are coming

-Yeah Hook, they know their parents and grandparents are heroes, they know we would save them

Some reassuring words later Killian was dressed in jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. Regina teleported them to Snow and Charming farm, they were sitting on the sofa with Neal in the middle and Snow was crying.

-Oh thank god you are here! What are we going to do?

Before they could answer green smoke appeared before them and Zelena was there holding Chad’s hand and Regina instantly wrapped herself in her sister’s arm, both seeking comfort from the other. They settle into a plan to start looking around town for them and search information about more disappearances. Emma, David, Chad and Killian would go into the police car and search around the streets; Regina, Zelena, Robin and his merry men would search the woods and the beaches. The dwarfes would search the mines and if they can’t find them they would ask the rest of town to search for them.

SQCSOQSQCSOQSQCSOQSQCSOQSQCSOQSQCSOQSQCSOQSQCSOQSQCSO

Emma was driving above the speed limit and not caring about traffic lights, David saw a black smoke and they followed it into Belle and Rumple’s mansion. Emma immediately left the police car and went to the mansion’s door, followed by Killian. When Belle opened they instantly knew Gideon was also kidnapped and Rumple was throwing things in the living room.

-Emma, Gideon is gone, someone kidnapped him!

-We know Belle, my daughters, niece and sister are gone too and we came because we saw the same black smoke in here than in my parents and Zelena’s house. I am starting to believe that this kidnapper is a magical user whose magic signal is black.

At Emma’s words Rumple come running to the foyer of the house: a black smoke? I think I know who this person is. We should celebrate a council with every father or mother in town with kids that are between 2 and 7.

Celebrating an urgent council meeting is difficult so they spent three hours making sure that every father with a child that can be or is kidnapped would be there. In that time Regina, Zelena, Robin and his team has searched through the forest and the beach and had found nothing but when they were heading to the council meeting they heard Leroy calling for them so Regina rushed to his side.

-We found something Madam Mayor, I thing it belongs to your daughters

When Regina sees the necklaces they gave to their daughters on their birthdays (It has four pendants: a swan, an apple, a boat and an arrow) she kneels on the floor and starts sobbing, she feels Robins’s arms around her shoulders, protecting her for the pain that he is also feeling. The only things that keep them going is the knowledge that Roland and Henry are ok and the hope of finding their three little girls and the rest of the kids.

-This can be our girls telling us that they are ok, that they were here and we should continue searching for them.

-Of course I would continue, I would give my last breath for the four of them

-Even for Margot?

-Z, of course I would give my live for my Marggie, she’s my husband’s daughter, my youngest son’s and daughter’s sister and I consider her one of my daughters too. Let’s go to that council and see what Rumple has for us.

SQOQCSSQOQCSSQOQCSSQOQCSSQOQCSSQOQCSSQOQCSSQOQCSSQOQC

Rumplestinskin is at the stage of the council room and beside him are Regina as Mayor and Emma as Sheriff. Lots of concerned parents are waiting for them to speak so Regina, that is the one with the experience, starts talking

-This morning my daughters Hope and Rose, Snow and Charmings’s daughter Ruth, my sister Zelena’s daughter Margot, Belle’s son Gideon and Jonah’s twins Aston and Asher were kidnapped and the only thing we know about this person is that it is a magic user that left a black stele behind him or her.

-That’s not all we know Madam Mayor –Regina raise her right eyebrow at Rumple’s revelation and cross her arms, demanding an answer- When I was a kid I discovered that my mother was a fairy and at first she was the good type of fairy but when my father started corrupting her and because of other bad things that happened to her she became a dark fairy: The Black Fairy

People gasp and start raising their voices but soon Rumple gain their attention back and he continue the story: she left me with my father when I was 5 and I didn’t see her again until I was 10 and made a good friend, he was 7 years old and has a younger sister that was 5 years old –the silence was palpable in the air of the council room- and one night while we were exploring the forest near our houses a black fairy came and grabbed the siblings by their arms and before she left in a cloud of black smoke she told me: good luck in life my little Rumple. It was my mother’s voice and she kidnapped little kids between the age of 2 and 7 for centuries. When I finally asked her about it she told me it was because she wanted to raise an army and for that she has to have vulnerable kids.

Everyone starts whispering and getting nervous about it but it is Robin the one that stands up and asks: so your fucking mother wants to raise my daughters to be dark witches?

Rumple nods: I think this time she’s taking potential magic users as my son; Margot, whose magic already manifested, and your other two daughters that probably are the product of true love –he looks at the Charming- Ruth too, Emma and Neal have magic so she would probably have it too

Regina takes matter into her own hands when she sees that her people are getting nervous and does an amplifying spell on her voice.

-Everyone listen to me, knowing who this person is and what her possible motives are we have an advantage because she doesn’t know what we are capable of. She has done damage to the Dark One’s son, the Charming’s daughter; the Evil Queen’s, Savior’s, Captain Hook’s and Robin Hood’s daughters and the Wicked Witch of the West’s only daughter so she is in good trouble with us. Let’s go searching for them again: Merry Men, Robin, and Zelena you go to the Forest again; Killian, Charming, Chad and Rumple you go to the docks and if you don’t find them join Robin on his search; Emma, Snow and I would go search the town and the mines with the Dwarves and the rest of you just be extra careful with your kids and try to help in every way you can.

Before they can left they hear commotion and a loud noise in the hallway and seconds later the council room’s door open and there is a man with brown hair, hazel eyes, tall and in good shape holding the hand of a Latina woman with brown curly hair, brown eyes and medium height.

Emma and Regina instantly stands up from their seats and aren’t capable to form words for a while but when they go out of the shock they run to the man and wrap him in a big hug.

-Henry! You are back! Oh, how big you are my little prince!


	10. Operation rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is back in Storybrooke but his mothers have to find his sisters. Meet Swanqueen in all their magic glory and some comfort from their men.   
> Hope you enjoy

“Henry! You are back! Look at how big you are my little prince!”  
Emma wraps her wife and son in a hug and after pulling back she whips her tears before people can see her crying. She didn’t realized how much she missed Henry until now that she saw him this big and muscular, he has changed a lot in three years and a half: he is taller, has shorter hair and looked exactly like a prince.   
“Hey kid, I missed you”   
Henry wraps them in his arms again but soon remember the commotion so he pulls back and asks his questions.   
“What is happening, why are everyone here?-he looks at his brunette mother- Did something happened?”  
“Well dear, you must know that your little sisters, niece, uncle and cousin disappeared this morning –at Henry’s gasp Regina hugs him again- we have been searching for them all day but we can’t find them”  
“Ok, ok, well, then I suppose we would have to help find them, I came with some reinforcements –He holds the hand of the brunette and petite woman beside him and smiles at her, she returns the smile but hers is more timid that his- this is Ella, my fiancée”   
Emma and Regina gasp and open their mouths, looking in amazement at their son. Their 21 years old son that is engaged and have been away for three years. Regina wraps Ella in a hug and Emma touch her daughter in-law’s arm and kiss her cheek.   
“Welcome to the family Ella and I am so sorry that we had to meet this way but we really need all the time we can have”  
The doors open and Robin, Emma and Regina gasps when they see Killian in front of them. Emma turns and see their Killian behind them and when she looks back at the other Killian she sees small differences like that this new Killian has some grey hair and is in worst shape that their Killian.   
“Bloody hell, you are…me!”   
“Moms, Killian, this is my dear friend Nook, we found each other while I was running from Lady Tremaine’s guys and he was running toward her daughter’s castle –Henry hold his hand for a little girl to grab it and they turn to Henry’s mothers- and this is his daughter, Alice Jones”  
Alice looks at both women in amazement and smiles “This are your mommies Henry?”  
“Yes Al, they are my moms and there are my step fathers: Killian and Robin. –the girl looks confused at Storybrooke’s Killian but then smile at them”  
“Where can I let her? I need her to be safe, she is 6 years old so this black bitch can kidnap her”  
Storybrooke’s Killian shakes Nook’s hand “Hello mate, nice seeing that I would get old and still look handsome. Don’t worry we would protect your little starfish –Nook nods and Hook turns to Henry – You came with more friends, son?”  
“Yeah, we came with Tiana and Naveen; Ella’s sisters Drizzella and Anastasia and with some of Ella’s guards”  
Emma, Regina Killian and Robin leave the room followed by Henry, Ella and Nook that leaves Alice with the fairies and they find a black woman and black men holding hands and looking worried and two girls around Ella’s age hugging.   
“Henry, Ella! Is everything all right?”  
“No Ti, Henry’s sisters, nephews and cousins were kidnapped so we have to help them look for them”  
Emma smiles at her son and wraps her arm around his waist: “I am so glad that you had people by your side out there where your mom and I couldn’t protect you”  
“I found Ella a year after I arrived to the Enchanted Forest and we have been together for the past two years and half. She makes me really happy –je kiss his fiancée on the mouth and smiles at his mothers- and I found Nook six months ago, he helped me get rid of Tremaine, we saved her daughters from her tyranny and I helped him find his daughter.”  
People starts gathering around the hall so Regina gives them instruction again: “Ok, as I said the Merry Men, Robin, and Zelena will go to the Forest again and this time maybe Ella, Tiana and Naveen can help them?; Killian, David, Chad and Rumple you go to the docks and if you don’t find them join Robin on his search and please Nook, can you go with them?; Emma, Henry, Snow and I would go search the town and the mines with the Dwarves and the rest of you just be extra careful with your kids and try to help in every way you can, just look for small differences, for abnormal things.  
People starts disappearing in all directions, all alarmed and searching for the poor little kids. Emma, Regina, Snow and Henry leave Ella and her sisters at the B&B and goes to every place they could think of.  
“Well dear, while we search for your sisters can you tell us about your romantic tale with Cinderella, I assume?”  
“Yeah, she is Cinderella, I was invited to this party so I could make a deal with Prince Rowan and I danced with a lot of pretty princesses but none of them grabbed my attention. I made the deal with Prince Rowan that I could stay in his castle for the month, teach some boys about sword fighting and horse riding –Henry smiles when he remembers all the little boys he instructed and how good knights they came to be- I wanted to explore that part of the Realm, I had been in White and Dark Kingdom and into the Sunset Kingdom, met some girls and some friends but I was hoping to finally meet my True Love”  
Before they could say anything they heard a wolf cry in the distance and Emma instantly knew it was her best friend. They run to the animal sound in the far end of Main Street and they found Dorothy kneeled beside Ruby’s crying body. Snow and Emma instantly run to her.   
“Rubes, what happened?”  
“We were taking the kids to the fairies when we heard a noise and we heard laughter. The black fairy was talking with Dean and when we yelled at her she just poofed him into black smoke and when Ruby confronted her she pushed her back with powerful dark magic and then took Anna and Stefan in another cloud of black smoke.”  
“I am going to fucking kill that bitch Emma, I swear”  
“I know Rubes and I would be beside you but we have to find her, can you sniff her scent or something?”  
Ruby transforms into a wolf again and starts sniffling the air, she looks back to her wife’s and Emma’s eyes and nods. Dorothy gets into her back and the wolf starts running, the Swan-Mills and the Nolans running behind them.   
“She is heading to the docks!-Emma and Henry run ahead of Regina and Snow and soon they are in front of what looks like an abandoned building- She is in here?”  
Ruby changes back to her human form and the six members of the group enters the buiding. Emma sends a text to her family chat to tell them where they are and to send some back up in case she is there. The first floor looks abandoned so they go to the second floor.   
Emma holds Regina’s hand in hers and looks into her wife’s eyes, she just wanted to kiss her and cuddle with her and the rest of her partners after having shared such an intimate moment trying to conceive.   
“Emma…I sense strong dark magic here but is like is camouflage…I don’t understand. Never sensed something like this”  
Suddenly they are falling through a hole and they fall to the floor, unconscious. When Emma wakes up she sees Regina starting to wake up as well and they see Henry lying there, unconscious too.   
“Henry, Henry wake up”  
Henry wakes up and asks them where they are…but they have no idea. It seems like they are in the same place but a dark hallow surrounds the place and voices can be heard. When they walk to the voices they see Hope, Rose, Ruth, Margot, and Gideon, Ana and Stefan and the rest of the kids that were kidnapped.   
Emma ran to the kids but an invisible barrier pulls her back.   
Henry immediately helps her stands up and they look to Regina, that chuckle.   
“Dear, you should be able by now to sense a magical barrier –Regina kiss Emma’s pout and check for injuries, when she is satisfied that there’s no problem she turn to the magical barrier- any idea where we are? And where is Snow?”  
“Gina, look!”  
The girls have turned to them and they can see that they are a little bit older than yesterday and a dark aura is surrounding them. Regina gasps and grabs her wife’s arm when she sees Hope producing light magic from her hands but it isn’t as white as Emma’s magic, is kind of blueish. Rose is giggling at her sister and trying to do the same as she and Margot but she can’t yet.   
“Moms, she shouldn’t look like a five years old…and Rose looks like three. Moms?”  
Henry can see her brunette mother’s violet magic vibrate through her body and Emma’s hands are shaking and shinning and he can feel anger, the temperature of the room is a few degrees lower.   
And apparently the kids can feel it too because his sisters complying about being cold. Hope turns and see her mothers so she run to the magical barrier.   
“HOPE STOP, BE CAREFUL!”  
Hope stops immediately when she hears her blonde mother warning her and Rose is soon besides her, holding her older sister’s hand.   
“Mommies?” Both of the girls says at the same time  
“Emma, we need to take this down! –Regina grabs both of her hands and kiss her knuckles- we have to touch the barrier, it would be painful at first but we have to do it and we have to think of holding our babies back in our arms. Can we do this?”   
“We can do this Gina, we can, and together we are unstoppable”  
Henry stands behind them so he can protect them from anyone that wants to attack them from behind and he can support them if their legs fail them. He has the heart of the truest believer and he knows that his mothers would do it.   
The both of them touch the barrier at the same time and let their magic flow from their hearts to their hands. Emma looks intently at her daughters and try to avoid the pain that she is feeling, is like millions of knifes are cutting her skin and something is burning her from inside but she has to save her daughter, she has to do this. Beside her Regina is feeling the same but she is used to fire so she tolerates the burning, she suddenly has an idea.   
“Emma, you need to touch my shoulder with your right hand and continue touching the barrier with the other hand!”  
“What, no! I have to take this down!”  
“And we will, but I am used to fire so I am not as hurt by it as you and your magic always reinforce mine so if you touch me my magic would get stronger and you would not feel the fire as intense as you are feeling it now. I need to protect you, ok?”  
“Fine –Emma touch Regina’s shoulder with her right hand and the blonde feels both of their magic increasing –Wow Regina, we are fucking powerful”  
Regina just close her eyes and feels all the love she has for her daughters and the love that Emma is giving her through her magic and she also thinks about her other true loves that are out there searching for the kids.   
She needs to take her daughters home.   
And after five more minutes of giving all the magic that they have and five minutes of Henry fighting against black monsters the barrier was down and both mothers run to their daughters, hugging them immediately.   
“Are you ok babies? Did she hurt you?”  
“Yeah ma, we fine”  
Before they could check their daughter for injuries and take them home they dissapear in a cloud of black smoke, when they looks around they find that all the kids that were there are also gone.   
“What the fuck? WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTER?! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, SHOW YOURSELF BLACK BITCH”  
In front of Emma appear a woman all dress in black, with black wings and a dark smirk on her face. The woman is taller than Emma but is also older and Emma is ready when she appears and shove her back with her white magic. Regina sees her flinching but waste no time in surrounding her in fire.   
“I never had the pleasure to kill a fairy, it would be the first time”  
The black fairy laugh, an evil laugh, and Regina laugh too, her laugh more evil than the Black Fairy’s laugh and Emma soon find herself scared by not only her wife but by the fairy too.   
“I never had the pleasure to kill a Queen before neither so it would be my pleasure but I know you would not kill me, if you do it you will never find your family again”  
And with that she disappears, Emma scream in frustration and Regina fall to the floor, sobin with pain. They had their daughters in their arms, their precious daughter with their blonde and dark curls, their blue eyes and their cute smile and innocence.   
Henry kneels before his mother and both he and his blonde mother hugs her, relieving the pain that they can’t stop feeling and after fifteen minutes like that they find themselves surround by black smoke again and in the middle of Main Street where their husband are and when they see them sobbing in Henry’s shoulder they run to them.   
“Henry lad, what happened?”  
“We found them, they were underground in one of the docks buildings and they seemed fine but scared –Henry let their step fathers hug his mothers so he steps away from them- but there was a barrier and even if they took it down when they were hugging them the Black Fairy came and took them again with her magic”  
“Damn that lady, I would kill her with my arrow next time I see her”  
“Yeah Rob and I surely would help you with my sword or Hook”  
After Robin and Killian comfort both women they go to Granny to grab something to eat. Henry ask for the spaghetti carbonara that he missed so much, Emma have a burrito, Robin and Killian ask for a cheeseburger with large fries and Regina with her usual kale salad and the fifth of them have chocolate milkshakes.   
“We shouldn’t be eating while our daughters are out there in danger –Emma pout and try to hold her tears- when henry is finally here and we can’t greet him properly”  
“I don’t care ma, my sisters are more important than any formal greetings”  
While they eat Killian and Regina asks Henry about his adventures and about his fiancée and that cheer Emma and Robin a lot. Henry’s stories plus the meal give them energy to keep searching but before they have been more than two hours looking through the mines Emma receives a call.   
“Dad? What happens? I am at the mines…what? Can you repeat that?!”  
Emma puts his father on speaker so they can all hear what he has to say.   
“EMMA WE FOUND HER! WE HAVE HER AT THE STATION AND BLUE CUT HER WINGS SO SHE HAS NO MORE MAGIC!”  
“WHAT? Did she tell you where the kids are?”  
“No, unfortunely she won’t speak but Zelena and your mother are ready to kill her”  
“We are coming dad, make sure she can’t escape”


	11. Operation Rescue Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for the delay but i had a serious case of author blocking with this story but a week ago my muses returned and i have the final chapters made in my head. I hope you like it and sorry for th cliffhanger

_"We are coming dad, make sure she can't escape"_

The four members of the poly relationship minds' are in a frenzy, millions thoughts about the fate of their daughters and closest family members running through them and they looks at each other, thinking the same.

Emma takes Hook's and Henry's hands while Regina takes Robin's and Henry's hands and they teleport them to the sheriff station where David and Snow, Ruby and Dorothy, Gold and Belle, Zelena and some other parents are waiting for them.

Emma rush to Fiona's side and grabs a fist of her hair and pulls her back. The black fairy hiss and looks deadly at Emma that is right now literally shinning from anger. Regina already has a fireball in one of her hands, Robin his arrow and Killian his sword.

"You are playing with our children lives and I would not let you play anymore. You are going to tell me where my daughters, nieces and nephews are and you are going to tell me right now"

Fiona laughs and smirks at Emma "I am not telling you a thing, you can start searching for them right now because you only have 5 hours before I blow the place where they are trapped"

Regina choke Fiona with her magic and the fairy try to fight back but she doesn't have magic. Robin goes to Regina's side and kiss her temple. "Honey, stop that, we need her alive to know where Hope, Margot and Rose are. Please, Reggie, stop that"

Regina stops and bury her face on Robin's shoulder, Killian rubbing her back. Killian looks at Emma that silently nod. The pirate looks at the outlaw and both nods.

"Regina, we need to search for them, Storybrooke is not that big"

Fiona laughs and looks at them "They are not in Storybrooke, they are at a place that one of you knows very well"

"The Jolly Rogers?"

"The Sherwood Forest?"

"New York or Boston?"

Regina unwraps herself from her men embrace and looks defiantly at Fiona.

"How did you manage to take them there? Travelling between realms has been impossible for years. How did you manage that?" Fiona just smirks at her and Regina choke her again "ANSWER ME, DANMIT!"

"What are you talking about mom? Where did she take them?"

"They are in my castle at the Enchanted Forest but…how?"

Snow takes a step further and answer them "Aston has been working with beans, I don't think that is how she has manage that but I know he told me that they work, that we could use them, so, come on, we don't have time to waste"

"Yeah. Let's travel to the Enchanted Forest"

Aston gives them four beans, in case they need more than two or they lose some. He told them the instructions and Regina takes the lead. She grabs the bean, thinks about her vault at the Dark Castle and throw the bean that instantly shine with a red circle. Emma, Killian and Robin grabs her hand while Snow and David, Zelena, Henry and Ella goes behind them. They step into Regina's vault and feel the cold of the winter at the Enchanted Forest. Regina has to take a break because last time she was there she had lost Henry and Emma and said persons grab her hands and gives her a kiss: Henry on her forehead and Emma on her red lips.

"Ok, I suppose they should be either on the dungeons or in one of the chambers. So… we split?"

"Yes, David, Henry, Ella, Zelena and I would go to the dungeons and you four goes to the chambers. In that way we have an archer, three swords and one sorcerer in each group."

"Mom, I am a sorcerer too"

"Yeah I know, but I mean experienced sorcerers like Regina and Zelena but you count as sorcerer and sword baby, so that's good."

"Ok, we would split and if we find them Regina or Zelena would send a magic message"

The group of five goes to the dungeons and immediately knows that the kids can't be there because they didn't find any obstacles on their way but Zelena finds an obstacle minutes later. She makes her group stop and touch the air and immediately sense a barrier made by dark magic.

When they got to the farthest dungeon they find another barrier, this time stronger.

"They are here!"

The four partners goes upstairs into the chambers and Regina goes first while Emma goes last, so they can fight the obstacles with their magic. And Regina immediately finds one when she steps into the center chamber. One of her dark soldiers run to them but he is take back by a pulse of lilac magic and suddenly every dark soldier is aware of their presence and fight them. Emma and Regina use their combined magic while Robin and Killian fight with their arrow and sword. One of the soldiers hurt Robin on the shoulder but it is the last soldier and Robin looks at his partners smiling.

"That was the last one so come on, we have to find our daughters"

"Robin Jones Swan-Mills, you are hurt and I am not going anywhere until Emma heals you"

Emma goes into his personal space and inspect the damage, it is a strong wound but it didn't reach veins or bones so he was ok. Emma kisses his soft lips, distracting him while letting her magic flow to the hand she has on his shoulder and he hiss when he feel the skin going back to place. Robin kiss Emma in gratitude and then grabs her hand.

"Let's go save our children"

XXXXX

_I, as Captain Hook and after all the crimes I committed, never thought I would be welcoming my second daughter to the world. After my father left my brother and I, I always wanted a family of my own, one that I would never left, one that I would always protect and with Milah I had that until that crock took he from me. But now, with both of my girls and Robin and with Hope and Margot I have the family I always wished I would have. Whale tells Robin, Emma and I to dress so we could enter the delivery room. Emma is pacing the changing room already dressed and Robin is chewing his nails. I take both of his hands in mine._

_"Stop, it would be alright, Rose would be here in no time and would be playing with her sisters and brothers soon"_

_Robin smiles at me and hugs me, lately we have been acting as a couple without the sex aspect of a relationship of this type but we are best friends on top of that and we both would be the fathers of this little girl. Once we are in the delivery room Emma and Robin takes one of Regina's hand and I stay beside Emma combing Regina's hair and whispering sweet things into her ear._

_"Everything would be ok my queen, Rose would be here in no time, you would see"_

_And I thought that, that moment was the scariest moment of my long live because Rose wasn't breathing when she finally came to this world and Regina started crying hysterically that she would never be happy again but our little Rosie has always been a fighter and I had the privilege to be the first holding her. She stopped screaming when I held her in my arms and she grabbed my finger and I was whipped for life._

But it was not the scariest day of his life, the scariest day of his life was this. Not knowing where his daughters were, all  _THREE_ of them: Margot, Rose and Hope. He swear he would kill that bitch fairy.

XXXX

_I, as The Evil Queen, always thought that there was no happy ending for me, that my fate was to die alone and after a misery life but then Emma Swan, Robin Hood and Killian Jones came to my life, in that order, and make it shine with happiness. Emma gave me Henry without even knowing it; Killian and Emma gave me Hope and Robin gave me Roland and Rose._

_And my children are absolutely what makes me better._

_For them I would do anything._

_And that's what I am thinking while I walk down the path to my front door after a two days trip to Boston, missing my babies too much. When I open the door I find chaos and instead of turning around I close the door with a smile and that smile is even bigger when I hear footsteps down the stairs and from the kitchen and screams of happiness from a certain blonde._

_"MOMMY IS HOME! MA, POOK, PAPA, MOMMY IS HOME!" Hope hugs my right leg as tightly as her three years old can and I bend over so I can kiss the top of her hair and pick her up. She wraps her little arms around my neck and kiss my cheek "Welcome 'ome mommy"_

_"Yeah, welcome home mom"_

_My two sons greet me with a kiss on the cheek and I ruffle their hair with my freen hand. When everything is in silence I hear loud cries and a "hsh, baby Rosie, hs please"_

_"Awe, what is the matter with my little girl?"_

_"She cries a loooot mommy, she hurts my ears sometimes"_

_Regina can't help but kiss her daughter's nose at seeing her adorableness when she puts her hands on her ears and pouts. She stills can't believe how much like Emma Hope is: blonde curls, Emma's nose and cheekbones and the smile and pouts are the same too but she also can appreciate aspects of Hook's features on her: ocean blue eyes, plump lips and dimples._

_"She is just seven months old princess and she has been having problems with her ear lately so she is hurt. Want to come with me and see if we can help her?"_

_Hope nods eagerly and I sets her on the floor and takes her hand so we can walk to the kitchen were Killian is rocking her back and forth so I go there and wrap my arms around his waist and he turn around, smiling when he sees me._

_"Oh, my queen, you are back! We missed you!"_

_"I missed all of you too my pirate"_

_He gives me a kiss and I grab Rosie in my arms. She calms instantly and smiles at me, I fill her face with kisses and she laughs. I am so lost in my daughter's blue eyes that I don't see my wife and other husband enter the kitchen. I suddenly am wrapped in three pair of arms and my kids hugs my waist and legs._

_This is home._

_This is my happy ending"_

Regina is fighting against her impatience and her impulse to run to the chamber where her daughters are supposed to be.

XXX

_I, as Robin Hood stealing from the rich to give it to the poor, never thought I would be at the park watching my son playing hide and seek with two of his little sisters. All three of them. Roland is eleven at the moment and he enjoy playing soccer and baseball but he is also the coolest older brother ever: he helps us bath Hope and Rose, he read to Rose at night and even braid Margot's hair all the time. He plays tea and hide and seek with them and my older daughter insisted on him teaching her how to play soccer._

_Rose is currently on my knee bouncing up and down and clapping her hand while watching her siblings play. I can't believe how much my children resemblance one of my family members. When Roland was born I knew he would be his mother twin because of the unruly dark hair, prominent chin and big brown eyes. The first time I saw Marggie I knew she would be a mix of her mother and I with her dirty yellow hair, blue eyes and nose that are all me but her cheeks, nose and face features that are all Zelena and she even has Regina's lips. And when Emma was pregnant with Hope I was betting that she would look just like Killian but no, she is a mini Emma with her short blonde curls, cheekbones, lips and chin except for the nose and the blue ocean eyes of her biological father. And with Rosie last year I was hoping for a little Regina and the gods hear me because my baby girl has dark curls, plump lips, elegant face features except from her light blue eyes that are exactly like mines._

_"DAD! TELL ROLAND TO LET US PLAY SOCCER!"_

_I grab Rosie and put her on my hip and I go to the spot where the rest of my children are playing._

_"Roland, why don't you play with your sisters?"_

_"Because they don't know how to play and I have to practice for the game next week"_

_I takes Roland soccer ball from him and look sternly at them "We are here today to have fun while we wait for mommies and pook to be here so I would play soccer with you but Roland you have to understand that this is not professional and that your sisters are little, ok?"_

_"I NOT LITTLE DADDY!"_

_I just laugh at Hope and set Rose on the floor that immediately goes to her sisters side, grabbing their hands._

_"Roland, go to your sisters, I have to take a photo and send it to your parents"_

_Later that night, when all the kids are sleeping and the four of us are finally in our bed I saw them the photos of the kids and we smile, knowing this is our happy ending._

Robin is furious, he grips his arrow with fury but he is also afraid, terrified of what could happen to his children. He knows Roland is ok, but his little girls are not and he has to know if they are ok.

He hears a scream.

XXX

_My son always told me that I have to bring the happy endings back and I did it. Marco has August back. Granny and Ruby are together again. Ruby has found her soulmate. The dwarfs have their mines. My parents have each other and me back and Regina has the appreciation from the town that she always wanted. Even Rumple has a good life with his wife and son._

_And I also found my happy ending, I found love. I found a love that I know is unconditionally and not only from my partners but also from all my children. Biologically mine or not._

_I didn't understood this until I hear Roland defending me one day. Killian, Gina, Robbie and I were walking hand in hand throught town and Roland, Henry and Hope were in front of us. An old couple that was walking in the other direction started whispering and looking at us with disgust so I squeezed Gina's hand that sent me a look of understanding. The old couple stops in front of my kids and tell them:_

_"Are you three ok? I can't believe your parents make you live in that house of sins, you can't be happy there, you need normal parents"_

_Tha lady tried to take Rolands and Hope's hands but Henry stopped her and Roland looked at her with a look that made me wonder if he was not Regina's biological son and put his tiny body in front of the lady's._

_"You are very disrespectful toward four people that never did anything to you. You are wrong lady, my papa teach me how to be an honorable man and respect my oldest; my mommy teach me table manners and respectful ways of talking; my pook always tell me that I have to treat every woman with respect, always ask for their confirmation and how to appreciate little things in my live and my mama has always teach me how to be myself, how to stand by my believes and that family is the most important thing. They are all my parents even if only one of them is biologically mine and you know lady? My brother, sister and I are very happy and I am sure my future sister would be too"_

_I felt tears in my eyes that day and since that day Roland has always told us that we are his role models, his superheroes and that he look up on us._

_I would never disappoint my family._

The screams sets Emma into action that immediately send a wave of white magic to the closed door in front of tem. Regina follow her moves and the mens takes their weapons, ready to kill if necessary.

"HOPE! ROSIE! MARGGIE! ARE YOU THERE?!"

When they barge into the room they found Gideon, Margot, Ruby's children and the rest of the kidnapped children but not Hope, Ruth or Rose. Margot run immediately to her father and step parents and the four of them wrapped her in a hug.

Robin kneel in front of her daughter and kiss her temple but he still has that void in his heart, he still needs to know where the rest of her daughters are.

"Margot baby, where are your sisters and Ruth?"


	12. Reunited and it feels so good

When Robin see one his daughters amongst the group of children he finds his heart beating again but then Margot says they separated them and she has not seen his sisters in hours and he feels the hurt on his heart again. Regina, Emma and Hook wrap the both of them in a hug so Marggie can feel the relief of being with part of her family again.  
“Daddy? Where’s mummy?”  
“She is here with Snow and Charming and He…and someone else”  
“Yeah, we have a surprise for you baby”  
With the corner of his eye Robin sees Regina sending a sparkling signal to the rest of the group and seconds later another green sparkling signal comes and Zelena’s voice resonate in the chamber: “We found Rosie and Hope! No luck with the rest of the kids though”  
Emma looks at her phone and then worriedly looks at her partners: “Guys we only have forty minutes left before this place explode so we have to move soon”  
The chamber is surrounded by green smoke and in it appears Zelena holding Rose and Hope’s hands. The girls see their parents and run to them, the adults kneeling to be at their daughters’ eye level. Zelena cry at seeing Margot there and the sixth year old girl run to her mother, wrapping her tiny arms around her legs.   
After five minutes of crying, hugging and kissing their children Regina, Emma and Zelena step into action transporting groups of children after group of children to the graet hall where Henry, Ella and the Charmings are waiting with Ruth. Once they are the last one there, Emma holding Rose in her arms, Killian with Hope in his and Robin and Zelena holding the hands of their daughter, the Jones Swan-Mills girls and Margot realize that the man beside their grandmother is familiar to them.   
Margot smiles and run to him.   
“Henry? Is that really you?”  
“Yeah wicked girl, is it really me. I’m back with you”  
Hope looks at his pook, exact same blue eyes looking into each other, Killian grinning and Hope looking confuse at her father.  
“Daddy? He is my brother Henry?”  
“Yeah starfish, he is Henry, he came back from his adventures and helped us rescue you, we always tell you and your sisters that he is a hero”  
Regina whip a wicked tear that dared to leave her eye when she contemplate the magnificent image in front of her. Through all her years she has lived in one of the most beautiful lands of the Enchanted Forest and she has seen wonderful sunsets, sunrises, picturesque villages and beautiful trees; she has fallen in love with Californian beaches, The Grand Canyon or New York but never in a million years has she imagined a more wonderful concept as this. Hope starts squirming in her father’s arms so he left her on the floor and she looks at Rose so Emma left her on the floor too. The little sister goes to the big sister that tell her: “do you remember Henry? The Henry of our bed time stories? The hero and our oldest brother?”  
Rose nod and grab her older sister hand and both goes to him, looking up at him. Henry kneel in front of them with Margot still on his arms and starts crying at seeing his little sisters. When he left Hope was just nine months old and he was long gone when Rose was born, he knew about her birth and has some photos of her from her family’s letters but he still wanted to meet her in person and here they are, Hope at 4 and Rose at 2. Wait.  
“Moms? Shouldn’t they be 4 and 2? Why do they look like 7 and 5?”  
Before they can even acknowledge the fact that their daughters has changed physically Emma’s phone signals that they only have 10 minutes so they prepare themselves for the portal: Snow and Charming, who has Ruth on his arms, are the first and a group of children position themselves behind the Charmings; Henry grabs his uncle Gideon in his arms and takes Ella’s hand on the other, another group of children are behind them and finally Zelena with Margot, Emma and Regina holding Hope’s hand, Killian and Robin holding Rose’s hand.   
Snow throw the bean.   
Snow thing of Storybrooke, of Main Street, of home.   
And the portal opens.   
They step into it and after the, now usual, feeling of floating into space, of their souls leaving their bodies for a few seconds they arrives in Main Street. Rumplestinkin and Belle, Ruby and Dorothy and so many more parents with missing children are there waiting for them and the moment they arrive the children starts running to the parents. And almost instantly everyone starts to notice the change on their children’s bodies.   
A grey and black tornado appears in the blue sky of Storybrooke and grey magic is also forming around the population. A man with gay hair and beard but with a skin as young as Henry and eyes of amber colors appears in the center of the group holding the Black Fairy by the arm.   
Emma, Hook and Robin seems confuse but Regina knows instantly who this man is.   
“Who the hell is this?”  
“This, my dear savior, is Cronos, God of Time. Don’t you have three heads God?”  
“Well well well, Regina Maria Mills, yes I should but I decided to not scare children. Like the mayor said, I am Cronos, God of Time and I came here because you have been playing with time for more than I seem appropriate” the man walk from one part of the group to the other and scrutinize every face “I remember every person I have created and YOU, ALL OF YOU, should be way more older than you are.”  
“Why didn’t you came earlier then? Regina was the one that stopped time from running over 30 years ago”  
“I know Regina Mills, she came to ask for permission and I accepted because I was in a bad place in live and didn’t even knew what I was doing but now, now this lady here didn’t ask me. So I should vanish you from Earth”  
Everyone cheers and claps their hands, totally ok with vanishing the Black Fairy but his son is a little more…hesitant. He takes a step from his family and gets in front of father Chronos.   
“Wait please, before you vanish her I want to tell her that after all the darkness she put inside of me I have changed, I now have a family and I now have something to be happy for and with so Mother, I forgive you.”  
Chronos move his hand and the Black Fairy’s disappear in grey smoke but the God didn’t, he looked at the people in Storybrooke.   
“I am a little bit generous today so I would give you two presents but they would have a price so you have to decide. I would stop this town from being a secret so you would appear on the maps, strangers would come to town and in exchange I would make the town a little bit bigger. The second present is that I would bring the rest of your loved ones from the other realms where they are lost or trapped so you can be reunited”  
Snow asks: “What is the price for that?”  
“Magic and a little change in time. Magic would disappear and you can’t remember magic so we would have to change your memories, the problem is that I can’t do that but I can go a little bit back in time. I can go back twelve years to the moment Henry met the Savior and the Savior met the Mayor and I can also play with destiny so…I can go back a little bit more and change…everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one and I promise is way longer


	13. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronos has changed time and circumstances and our favorite characters starts a new and different live.

Once Upon A Time in a little town in Maine, Storybrooke, four best friends fell in love with each other. Two women and two men.   
But I would start from the beginning.   
One cold February morning business and sentimental partners Cora and Henry Mills were gifted with another daughter, the little sister of three years old Zelena Mills, Regina. She was physically different from her sister since the moment she was born: Zelena inherited the auburn hair of their mother and blue eyes of her maternal family while Regina inherited her father dark hair and brown eyes of both of her parents but both sisters has the plump lips and round chin of their mother and the nose of their father. Regina was four years younger than her sister and both girls were a little wicked, they actually liked to call themselves the Wicked Sisters. On Halloween they have a perfect costume: The Wicked Witch of the West and the Evil Queen of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. They loved Halloween.  
One chilly evening of May in the middle of the deep forest of Storybrooke, in a small cottage, Mariah and Ethan of Locksley met their twin sons, Robin and Finlay of Locksley and their older sister Katrina was very annoyed of not being an only daughter anymore. Robin and Finlay were exactly the same with dirty brown hair, blue eyes and hard cheekbones. They absolutely loved nature and all the activities they did in the forest. Robin learned archery and Finlay was brilliant at climbing. Robin favorite movie was Robin Hood because the principal character has everything he liked: was a fox (his favorite animal in the world), was an archer and lived in the forest. On Halloween he would dress as Hawkeye and his brother as Iron Man, yes they were a little bit freaks.   
One sunny evening of June Alice Jones, the wife of Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Guard Liam Jones gave birth to her second son Killian. Liam Junior was very excited to have a brother because at 3 and with his daddy away sometimes he wanted to have someone to play. Killian and Liam were inseparable and physically they were very similar, both have raven hair, ocean blue eyes and the same nose, the only different was that Liam has curly hair and his mother facial features and Killian straight hair and his facial features were more similar to his fathers. In Halloween they liked to dress as pirates and Killian favorite Disney movie was Peter Pan obviously.   
Another chilly early morning of October the young teacher Mary Margaret and her boyfriend Sheriff David Swan welcomed into the world their first child, a daughter, Emma Swan. David parents Ruth and Malcom were in the hospital with them and David twin brother James was there too. From MM part she only had her mother Eva because her father got furious when his eighteen years old daughter told him that she was pregnant. Leopold White was the Mayor of Storybrooke so he has a reputation to upkeep. The moment MM set eyes on her daughter all she saw was her husband: blonde hair, his nose and lips but David pointed that Emma has MM cheekbones and chin and when she opened her eyes a couple of days later she has green eyes like her mother with a little pecks of blue when the sun set on them. Emma’s favorite movie growing up was the Lion King, she wanted to be Simba and on Halloween her parents used to dress her as the Dark Swan.   
Emma, Regina, Robin and Killian met in kindergarten and they were inseparable since day one. They sat together at play time and at story time and they napped besides each other. Their parents met at the park so the kids could play together. Sometimes they also played with other kids like Neal Gold, Ruby Lucas, Lacey and Belle French or Katheryn Nolan. And they were also together in every subject in high school, people there called them the fab four and Emma and Robin, as the freak they were, loved that nickname. Regina was the cheerleader of the football team, Emma and Killian were the basketball stars and Robin the football star and they all went to book group together even if Regina and Emma were the ones with reading habits.   
One day, when they were fifteen and they were spending the weekend at Regina’s family cottage at the beach they started talking about sexuality and people they have been with. Killian’s chest rise, Regina’s cheek reddened and Robin and Emma just found the funny side of the stories.   
“Well, tell us, mister chest rising in proudness”  
Killian laughed at Emma’s words but answered truthfully: “The other night at the party I made out with Madison Rogers and my first kiss was two month ago with Tink, we dated in secret for that time and I reached base two.”  
Emma, with her lie detector, knew that Killian was keeping something for himself but she stayed quiet. She was a little afraid of what their friends would think of what she has to tell them but she is surprised when Regina announces that she has been making out with Mal for a week.   
“You…Are you a lesbian?”  
“I don’t want to define myself as that, you know that my first kiss was with Daniel last year and that we dated for ten months and then I kissed Graham and we made out and I liked it but with Mal is kinda different but I also find it very pleasurable”  
“So…you are bisexual because you like both sexes”  
“I suppose so, I don’t care, I just like it”  
“Well, I think I am bisexual too. I kissed Jordan and I liked it but two weeks ago in Joe’s party Lily Page and I made out and I loved every second of it, I think we are going to date”  
“I had not kissed anyone yet, I am afraid I would do it poorly and the girl would reject me”  
Regina leaned into Robin’s personal space and sat on his lap, Robin started to sweat and looked nervous but Regina smiled at him. She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.  
“What…What are you doing Reggie?”  
“I am going to kiss you so you can have practice”  
And that night after seeing Regina and Robin make out for minutes Emma sat on Killian lap and they kissed and then they changed positions and at the end of the night all has kissed each of their friends and they liked it and they were not ashamed. They liked that activities a lot so they made plans to have sleepovers every other weekend so they could make out and when Regina turned sixteen and on the weekend of Robin’s birthday Robin had Regina and Emma’s naked torsos in front of his mouth and he was ready to kiss them. While Killian was taking care of Robin and his dick. Since that day on Robin’s birthday they did more than just kissing but never crossed the line of actually have sex.   
All trusted each other, all were in love with each other.   
But none of them wanted to admit it.   
They knew that was not conventional and there would be gossip.  
So there was a time in their Junior year that they stopped hanging out and they started seeing other people: Emma had a short relationship with Lily Page and then started dating Neal Gold; Robin fell in love with Marian Maiden, Regina started dating the son of his riding instructor Daniel Colter again and Killian has a secret affair with the wife of the principal of high school, Milah Gold that was a teacher in elementary school. Years later they would know that Rupert Gold also had an affair with Belle French in their Senior Year but their affair turned into actual love two years later when Milah Gold died from an aneurism.   
And our four main characters continued those relationships their first years in college or adult years. Regina went to Georgetown to study politics and Daniel followed her as a horse riding professional; Emma went to Maryland University to study criminology and follow her father and uncle steps and Neal went with her and found a job that gave him lots of money. Killian enlisted in the navy and Robin worked with his father in his cottage complex and lived with Marion in a little cottage in the forest.   
They barely talked with each other, they wished happy birthday to each other or Merry Christmas but they lost contact until they were 20 when a series of mishaps reunited Killian, Emma and Regina romantically. That February Regina came home dressing in black, with eye bags and in a depressed mood and that’s how Emma found her at Granny’s a couple of days after Valentine’s Day.   
“Gina?”  
The brunette, which was sitting alone on a stool that evening with a bottle of wine by her side, turned around and found her favorite blonde dressed in her usual tank tops and tight jeans but she was also sporting a red leather jacket. She seemed different but Regina couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Emma leaned her head to the side and looked confused at her friend.   
“Are you ok?”  
“If for ok you mean horrible, yeah I am ok”  
Emma took a seat by her side and bumped their shoulders, Regina gave her a small smile but that smile was one full of sadness and depression.   
“What’s the matter Gina? Is everything ok with Daniel?”  
And at those words Regina clutched her chest and started crying uncontrollably and Emma couldn’t see her friend like that so she took her in her arms, pressing the brunette’s head on her chest.  
“He died Emma…he was…he was riding at the October race and someone took some fireworks and some of the horses…some of the horses went wild and one of them was Dan’s horse. He fell and some wild horses stepped on his chest…god Emma, I was there, I was there and he died in my arms. The paramedics tried everything they could but the horses had done lot of damage.”  
Emma cried at hearing that someone as wonderful as Daniel has died and she kissed Regina’s temple and told her she was sorry.   
“I know it changes nothing but I am deeply sorry, I can’t even imagine how much you have suffered all this months”   
“We were engaged Emma, we were going to get married this summer. We had plans and…well, I took online classes because I wanted to return to Storybrooke with my parents and my sister. They helped and Archie too, you know he is now a therapist here in town?”  
“Yeah…I…I had an appointment with he two weeks ago and I just came from his office actually”  
“Oh yeah…how are you and Neal doing? I am sorry for my rudeness”  
“It’s not rude Gina, you just told me your bad news. I have bad new too, he was working for the mafia and doing illegal crap and he almost got me into prison but he had to leave the states last month and I told him that I would not go with him. I…I have lots of things to take into consideration and I was falling out of love, he was shady and always worried about his job and…well, I am pregnant, almost three months pregnant and he didn’t even care, he just left and I found out he is in a federal prison now, sentenced sixteen years. I finished college and came back to be with my parents and siblings and start over”  
“Wow Ems”  
“Yeah I know, a single mother at 20 years and I wanted to be a cop, now what?”  
Gina kissed her cheek too and they changed topic, they talked about their careers and about their common friends. At the end of the evening Emma asked Regina out for dinner and she accepted so they made plans for the next weekend. In that period of time they exchanged texts and gifts and made a couple of phone calls to each other and the next weekend Emma picked Regina and Mills Mansion and they went to the Italian place in town and then they went to the Rabbit Hole to dance and play some billiard.   
Regina was on her third round of Apple Martini, Emma limited to coke and they were playing darts when they heard a cough behind them. They turned around and they found a tall man with long beard and raven hair, dressed in a blue uniform with the navy symbol on the clavicle. Both girls looked at him with big eyes and he chuckle.   
“Well well well loves, how are my two favorite girls doing?”  
Emma jumped into his arms and Regina hugged his side, her left arms around Emma’s butt and Emma kissed Killian’s cheek multiple times and the navy man thought they were kinda tipsy. Killian left Emma on the floor and hugged Regina with both arms.   
“Killian, you have to sit with us and tell us all your adventures at the ocean”  
And they did that, Killian ordered some rum with coke and told them all his adventures and some terrifying stories. Emma was so proud of him, she repeated it to him at least four times. They soon find their usual banter and dynamic and it seemed as if they had remained friends this four years.   
“But enough about me, what about you?”  
They told him about their bad news and he consoled them but soon Regina told them that she is realizing that she has finally come to terms with what happened to Daniel and she has moved on, even if she feels is too soon. And Emma told them that she has fallen out of love with Neal for quite some time.   
“Aye, so the little bean is why you have been drinking just soda?”  
Emma nods. And Killian kiss her cheek. Losing my religion starts to play and Emma takes her friends hands to the disco and they keep dancing and dancing into the night. Wonderwall was the last song of the night and Emma sang it to her friends:   
Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now  
Backbeat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how  
Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall  
And Killian and Regina followed the lyrics and minutes later they found themselves in a taxi and Emma invited them to her loft that used to be her parents before they moved to the farm house when her sister Ruth was born ten years ago and they were five people cramped in that tiny loft. Once they were there Emma slammed Regina’s body to the front door and kissed her plump lips like she used to do when they were fifteen and she felt Killian pressing into her back and kissing her neck. She was deeply aroused in their companion. Emma has always been attracted to her best friends and she used to be the one that initiated their intimate contact.   
Regina was also very aroused and she couldn’t stop one of her hands from going to Emma’s right breast and the other to press the blonde further into their kiss. Emma moved the kisses from her mouth to her neck and Regina found Killian’s lips waiting for her to kiss her and she does just that.   
Emma feels Killian’s erection on her backside and she can’t help but moan against Regina’s bare cleavage. She took off the brunette’s shirt and kissed her tits while Killian took off her shirt and started pinching her nipples. Emma felt her hormones increasing her pleasure and soon she found herself on her fours with Killian rubbing his unprotected cock on her entrance and her mouth on Regina’s pussy that was shining with liquid.   
Emma rubbed her fingers on Regina’s clit and Killian found that moment to penetrate her, slowly but without pause, and kiss the back of her neck. “You are gorgeous my lasses” He started pumping in and out, faster and harder while Emma moaned on Regina’s clit and inserted two fingers on her. Regina grabbed Emma’s head so the blonde would not stop her ministrations and while she was coming on Emma’s mouth Killian moved forward and kissed the brunette’s lips. After Regina came Killian slowed his pace and rubbed Emma’s clit so he felt her inside walls clenching around his cock.   
“Fuck, oh fuck Killian, I am coming!”  
Killian came five minutes later and lay in between the ladies, both of them laying their heads on his hairy chest. Regina, the one that came first was also the one that had her energy back first so she kissed Killian’s mouth and straddle his legs so she could rub her pussy on his cock and Killian felt his cock getting hard again after only twenty minutes of recovery. He put his hands on Regina’s buttcheeks and started grinding her up and down his cock. Emma touched herself watching her two crushed fucking.  
“Em-ma, do you have a condom so I don’t end up pregnant too?”  
Emma turned around and searched for a condom in her nightstand with no luck so she looked disappointed at Regina saying that she was sorry but Killian told them that he had two on his trousers so Emma stood up and gave Regina the condom. Gina kissed Killian’s neck, chest, and bellybutton to finally grab his big dick and play with his testicles. She was looking at his dick with lust so he grabbed her hair and made her look at him.   
“You can suck me my queen, is all for you now”  
Regina got into work and Killian thought he was on heaven. Regina’s red lips sucked at his tip while she played with his testicles and soon he found Emma kissing him while touching herself. Ten minutes later Regina was protecting his cock and mounting him. Emma straddle Killian’s head so her pussy was on his mouth. He was on too much pleasure because he felt Regina’s walls constricting his cock, heard the delicious sounds of Regina’s butt cheeks slapping against his tights and tasted Emma’s fluids.   
“Oh god, oh-YES!” Regina bounced up and down, changing from faster to harder while Emma rubbed her lower lips against Killian’s mouth and nose and kissed Regina “Fuck Killian, YES, don’t you dare stop I am fucking coming”  
Emma was the first in reaching her pleasure and Regina and Killian followed her minutes later at the same time.   
The following day they fucked again and that night they reached the agreement that they wanted to start a relationship, even if it was unconventional and they knew that they would be the gossip of town. Emma told Killian that he could stay with her in the apartment while Regina decided to stay with her parents and sister so she could study for her finals. Emma’s pregnancy went perfect for the rest of the trimester and her partners were there with her in every ultrasound or with every problem that would come but when Emma reached the seven month Killian had a mission to go with the navy so he had to left them.   
Emma and Regina were saying goodbye to him at the port and he was openly crying. What he felt, the life he has been living for the past three months with his two girls had been brilliant but he also loved his work and being able to be in the ocean for months made him feel tranquil.   
“I would be back before you know it” Killian kneel I front of Emma’s belly and kissed it “I hope I would be back before you are born little prince”  
Emma cried even more and blamed Killian for that while her partners just cried and held her in their arms. Killian looked down at his brunette girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips.   
“Take care of our lass and give her lots of kisses from me. I love you both and I would try to call as much as possible”  
Regina kissed him again and Killian left to go to the boat and once there he stayed on the rail so he could see them. Emma laid her head against Regina’s shoulder and they both came back to the apartment. The next day Regina moved into the loft, bringing an XXL mattress with her. Emma filled her with kisses.  
A month later they were having a picnic at the forest when a tall figure with dirty brown hair and blue eyes made his presence in the clear where they were.   
“Robin?!”  
The man smirked but shook his head in negation “Sorry but not Robin, my dear brother is in his cottage with his dear fianceé”  
“Robin is getting married?”  
Finley told them to go with him to Robin’s cottage so they could see him and after ten minutes of walking they reached a small clear in the woods and found a cottage. Finley knock on the wood door and minutes later an African American woman opened it: she has dark skin, big brown eyes and curly black hair.   
“Hi Fin, at what do we owe this pleasure?”  
“Well, I found Emma and Gina out there and I thought it was good for Robin to see them again. They were best friends after all”  
Marian smiled tightly at them and Regina instantly knew that this woman knew who they were and at least she didn’t approve their poly relationship but she was polite enough to say hi and let them enter the cottage.   
It was beautiful with a wooden kitchen and leather sofas. Robin came from one of the three doors in the small space and the girls supposed it was the bedroom.   
“Who was at the door Mar?”  
“Emma and Regina dear”  
Robin’s face light up with excitement at seeing his two best friends in his house and run to them, he wrapped Regina in a tight hug and then gently hugged Emma.   
“Oh wow Ems, did you eat the basketball ball?”  
Emma laughed and slapped his arm “Of course not idiot, Robin this is little prince, little prince this is Robin. Neal knock me before entering federal prison”  
After letting him know of their sad news they let him know about their unusual relationship and he looked at them with a foreign look on his eyes that neither one of the girls could recognize. When they told him where Killian was his eyes filled with sadness.  
“Wow, I am sorry that he is not here and he had to go, I was thinking of inviting you to our small wedding. It would be in a week here in the forest with my parents, sister and brother and brother in law and Marian’s parents and sister.”  
“Ok, we would be there but enough about this, you should tell us everything about your relationship!”  
Two weeks after attending Robin and Marian’s wedding Emma was in labor and she was denying it because she wanted Killian to be there but Killian couldn’t make it so MM and Cora were the one at the hospital with Emma and Regina.   
“FUUUUUUUCK! I CAN’T DO THIS!”

Regina felt like Emma was going to crush her hand but she didn’t say anything because she knew that Emma was suffering more than her. After three hours more of screams and curses Regina saw the nurses taking a small child out of Emma’s vagina and she felt tears run down her cheek and her heart constrict with love.   
“Emma, you did it, he is here, we have a son baby, we made it!”  
“Gina, I love you, I love him and I want to use Daniel as his middle name”  
Regina felt even more tears down her cheeks and Emma cleaned them. The doctor put the baby in her arms and Emma felt like her chest was going to explode, she felt like she was having a second chance at this and she was confused as why she has that feeling but she knew exactly what his name should be.   
“He should be Henry Daniel Jones Swan-Mills”  
OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT  
Killian couldn’t make it until Henry was two months old but since that moment he cherished every milestone the baby made and they were in perfect sync. Emma was on her maternity leave and Killian was work free so Regina was the only one with a job the first months of Henry’s live, she was working at the only law firm in town, so Emma and Killian were the ones waking up in the middle of the night to feed him or change his diaper while Regina took the early morning feed and change and entertained him in the kitchen while the rest of his parents slept. One of them was always awake when Regina was leaving so she could kiss them good morning. While Gina was at work Emma and Killian got Henry ready and took him for a walk to Granny’s, the park or Emma’s parents’ house so they could stay with him while Emma went to the gym and Killian went to his parents or to spend time with Robin.   
Henry was a pro, at least in his parents’ eyes, because he smiled for the first time with a month, sat by himself at five month, took solid food at seven months, crawled at nine months, said his first word at ten months (ma-ma) and he started walking at thirteen months. His parents recorded everything.   
When Henry turned a year Killian had bought a boat, called it The Jolly Rogers because of his favorite childhood movie and decided to do Henry’s first birthday party there. Regina was reluctant but everyone had a great time.   
Henry’s second birthday party was at Cora and Henry’s mansion and they decided to throw an even bigger party than the last one. They invited MM and David Swan along with the rest of their kids Leopold(17y), Ruth(14y), Elsa(9y) and Anna(7y); Zelena and her new boyfriend that surprisingly for Killian was his brother Liam Jones; Killian’s parents Alice and Liam Jones; Robin and Marian; Finley of Locksley; August Wood and his father Marco; Ruby and Granny; Lacey and Belle French; Kathryn and Frederick that were recently engaged; Ashley and Sean with their six months old daughter Alexandra; Regina’s cousin Jefferson with his daughter Grace that is a few months younger than Henry and Jack Zimmer with his twin sons Ava and Nick but Cora and Henry also invited lots of their friends and family. The party was a blast and Henry got lots of presents and made lots of friends.   
Before his third birthday they purchased a beautiful and homey home near the docks with a white fence, big backyard, a garage for Emma’s and Regina’s precious cars and three floors and a basement. The second floor has four bedrooms and three bathrooms and the third floor has the master bedroom and bathroom with a big closet. The first floor has an open space: white kitchen at the left, dining room in the middle and living room at the right; wooden floor and white columns to create some separation. The decoration was a combination of Emma, Regina and Killian because black and white were the most predominant tones but Emma brought color to the equation while Kilian brought some marine decorations.   
After Henry’s third birthday, in September, Killian had to go on another mission and this time was harder than the rest because he had to say goodbye to his buddy too and it was a long one, a year and a half of Killian being far from home.   
A month after Henry’s fourth birthday in their backyard with his kindergarten friends and family Robin’s wife Marian died after giving birth to their son, Roland. And Robin was absolutely devastated because he found himself with a very demanding job, a new born and no wife. Emma and Regina spent as much time with him as they could and Robin’s parents and siblings stayed with Roland but months later Robin was badly depressed and he surrender to alcohol.   
Killian came back to Christmas and they told him about the bad news so Robin and Roland spent the Christmas days with them in the house. Henry was happy to have the man there but he was kind of irritated to have to whisper instead of talking. Before Roland turned one Robin was working with Emma, Emma’s father and uncle at the station so he could provide to his little family and he was spending more and more time with his best friends.   
He acted as Regina bodyguard when she was running for mayor, he made some boat trips with Killian and went to Marvel movies with Emma. He loved Henry dearly and the five year old was already asking for a little brother.  
But the alcohol was still present in Robin’s life and one morning he awake in the bed of another person, in the bed of Zelena Mills. At first he freaked out and couldn’t understand what happened but little by little he could remember being alone on the bar, angry with life and also confused about his feelings for his best friends, drinking whisky after whisky and crying and by the middle of the night he found the redhead angry and sad too because her boyfriend left her a couple of weeks ago.   
“FUCK”   
That was the only word he could say when he remembered.  
He screwed up  
OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT  
When Margot Mills was born Robin’s and Roland’s lives has changed for the better. Killian, Emma and Gina agreed with him in wanting him on their relationship; Regina had no hard feelings for his night with her sister and the consequence of that and five months after they decided to be four in the equation Roland and Robin moved to the house with them and two months later Zelena gave birth to her first daughter: Margot Mills. Killian’s brother and Zelena’s boyfriend Liam came back home to apologize a month after Robin and Zelena’s onetime thing and he also forgave her for that so they decided to raise Margot together and share custody with Robin.   
Margot was a year when Emma decided that she wanted another baby and they decided that it should be Emma because Regina was just in her second year as mayor and she couldn’t afford take maternity leave yet. So they got married: Killian to Emma and Robin to Regina but all shared the Jones Swan-Mills surnames.   
Emma and Killian conceived Hope and two years later, when Regina was mayor again, Regina gave birth to her baby with Robin, Rose.  
OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT  
By the time Henry was eighteen he did the 66th Route in his motorbike with some friends and his girlfriend Violet and also did the Santiago walk in Spain with his large family and then he went to UCLA to study film and creative literature. Two years into college he broke up with Violet but he published a book called “ONCE UPON A TIME”, a book full of altered fairytale characters and Henry’s adventures. After college he met Jacinda and today, at 24 he is married, living in Seattle and had published children books and is working on a sequel to his ONCE UPON A TIME book.   
Roland never was very brilliant at school but he passed every year with good grades. He was brilliant at sports and he excelled in football, at 13th he was in the American youth football and now, at 20 he is in his first year as a member of the New York Giants and impatiently waiting for the League to start. He had a couple of girlfriends and some flings but currently he had no partner.   
Margot is 18 and is currently in the Himalaya doing a spiritual curse and she sent a text to her parents saying that she has met a girl and that her name was Tilda but she preferred to be named Tilly and her parents and uncles were very happy that she can finally get over her girlfriend of three years Dania.   
Their parents still lives in Storybrooke but in the Mayor Mansion, in 108th of Mifflin Street. Zelena and Liam married when Margot was four and they had two more kids apart from Margot: William, that is now ten and Noah that is six. Regina has been mayor for 20 years and now she was running a restaurant by the docks. Killian was still in the navy but with one hand instead of two and less missions than before. Emma and Robin worked side by side at the station and now Emma was the Sheriff and Robin her deputy.   
Hope is sixteen and she resembles Emma in every aspect of her live, not only on her blonde curls, chin and tall figure but also on her character: she is independent, stubborn and perceptive and she also has Emma’s appetite. She was very good at school, at sports and she loved swimming, she even compete professionally in swimming and she is currently dating Gideon Gold, the son of Belle.   
Rose is fourteen, she is small but very pretty with her olive skin, big blue eyes and raven curly hair and for her father’s dismay she is developing curves now that she is a teenager but she is not interested in dating yet; she is interested in reading as much book as she can and in working on her violin skills. She play babysitter from time to time along with Hope.   
They play babysitter because their mother decided to have more kids at the age of 39 and that resulted in two more kids: Edward David and Elizabeth Alexandra. Teddy is the biological son of Regina and Killian but he was gestated by Emma while Lizzy is the biological daughter of Emma and Robin but was gestated by Regina and they share birthdays. They are currently five years old and are as stubborn as all his parents.   
And if you ask them if they are happy with four parents they would tell you that they are the happiest because they have extra love and extra hugs and kisses even if they have to buy extra mother or father’s day presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I know is a lot of information but what you should understand is that they fell in love at a young age but were ashamed of their weird feelings so they decided to start new lives.   
> 2\. OF COURSE I DON’T SUPPORT MALE RAPE, my intention from the beginning was this final of the fic so at the end Margot was a result of a drunked one night stand between her parents but she still can be seem as Hope, Rose and the rest of the kids sister.   
> 3\. Hope you liked the fic and our characters in this circumstances


End file.
